Trysts
by Lisztian Dragon
Summary: An alternative Season 5 and beyond seen through Monica and Chandler's eyes after London. Completely Mondler.
1. Chapter 1

**June 27, 2011**

_Author's Note: My attempt at a Mondler-centric fanfic. This gives me an opportunity to take a break from writing The Friends Project (which if you haven't read, I suggest you check it out – lots of Mondler scenes)._

_**Trysts **__is basically my take of Monica and Chandler's relationship starting after they got together in London. (And Rachel and Ross came back from London the same time as everyone else did.) _

_Please review – should I continue this?_

_I don't own Friends._

* * *

><p><strong>Trysts <strong>

_**(Chandler's POV)**_

I am cuddled up with Monica on the bed _(Monica's bed!)_. And I still cannot believe that we spent the night together – or the nights in London together _(having the most mind-blowing sex ever!)_. The **Not in New York** rule had been shattered to pieces today, after I went back after Monica _(claiming to be still on London time)_ and I am still in complete and utter disbelief when she said that my pathetic excuse counted. _(I mean, I was the guy she __**rejected**__ umpteen times when we were on the beach in Montauk!)_

The fact that I am **voluntarily** cuddled up after Monica post-sex is a significant one _(none of Ross's rolling manoeuvres were necessary)_. It's weird. Really odd. I've always been the guy who likes his personal space – and with previous girlfriends, I always felt trapped and suffocated. Not with Monica though.

It just feels right.

I can't describe it in any way.

After the night of seven times, now that I think of it – it wasn't just the fantastic sex that made us seek each other out – it was more than that. But I can't put any name to that feeling – probably because there is no name for it.

I mean two people who just want sex would not contemplate doing the dirty while their brother was asleep in the **exact** same room. _(Especially if said brother is over-protective of his little sister!)_

The alarm goes off, and Monica stirs. _(God, she is so beautiful!)_

She hits the off button with practiced ease, pulls herself out of my embrace and turns to face me.

"Rachel will be up soon." She whispers.

"I guess that means I should go soon." _(Do I really have to? It's so comfortable here.)_

"Yeah, I guess..." She trails off. _(There's a subtle frown in her expression.)_

"So how long are you going to be jet-lagged?" _(There seems to be good luck in London analogies!)_

Monica stays silent, but she stares at my eyes. _(Her eyes are so blue... Never noticed how blue they were before.)_

She appears to be in deep thought. _(Please say something!)_

"For a while." She finally replies rather quietly.

She reaches for my hands. I gently grab them.

"So are we going to keep our trysts to ourselves?" _(I don't think I want the others to find out. Ross would kill me if he knew I was having sex with his sister!)_

"Yeah, I think so. We will just have to pretend everything is normal." Monica sighs. _(Is that a good sigh?)_

"I wish I didn't have to go." I murmur gently into her ear.

"Me too." She lets go one of her hands to caress my cheek.

"Meet me at the old Japanese place for lunch?" I ask hopefully. _(Please say yes!)_

"Oh yeah, definitely."

I get up, kiss Monica and walk back to my apartment as quietly as humanly possible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

Rachel and Joey are sitting at the table, waiting the breakfast that I am currently cooking. _(Where's Chandler?)_

The last few days with Chandler had been absolutely amazing. _(Even Richard wasn't that good!)_ And I can't believe I am thinking this either. _(I mean I taught Chandler where all the erogenous zones were!)_ But obviously he's not terrible at the sex – he probably asked me to help him due to his own low self-confidence.

Do I want to pursue a relationship with Chandler? He's my best friend. The guy I tell all my secrets to _(even the ones that Rachel doesn't know)_ and he tells me all of his _(his crappy childhood, his third nipple and some other crazy things that no one else knows)_. He's also the guy that comforts me whenever I break up with a guy. And we have had some of the best times together.

But before I can think any further, the door opens.

Chandler is dressed nicely in a suit. _(Never noticed how cute he looked in a suit!)_ We make eye-contact, and he walks to the table to join Rachel and Joey – who are having a pointless debate on which cereal is the best. _(Joey loves his Frosted Flakes; Rachel loves Lucky Charms.)_

I serve breakfast – sunny-side up eggs, some tomatoes, sausages and bacon.

"I am telling you, Rach, Frosted Flakes is still better!" Joey insists.

"But Lucky Charms **has **marshmallows!" Rachel replies.

"I mean, they are g-rreeaaatttt!" Joey cries out.

"I have no doubt that cereals with a sugar-hyper tiger or a leprechaun named Lucky as their mascots both taste amazing to people in their twenties." Chandler remarks sarcastically.

Joey and Rachel both shoot Chandler a glare, and continue their conversation as if the interruption never occurred. Chandler picks up the newspaper on the table and flips through it. I catch him sneaking looks at me. Our eyes meet again and we both blush. _(Rachel and Joey are totally oblivious to what's going on)._

Rachel and Joey both finish their breakfasts and run off to work. _(They are both heading in the same direction.)_ Chandler finishes his plate, collects Rachel and Joey's plates and brings them to the sink.

"No Ross today?" Chandler inquires.

"Yeah, he's got to get to work early today." I reply. _(He's still frantic about Emily.)_

Chandler leans over to kiss me. I kiss him back passionately. _(Nothing feels better than this!)_

We break apart, and quietly wash the dishes. Our hands frequently brush against each others', way too often for it to be considered a coincidence. After the last dish, which Chandler dries, and I put away, he reaches for my hands, and we simply look at each other.

Before I know it, Chandler has to go to work, and so do I. We both reluctantly move ourselves from the sink and out to our respective workplaces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chandler's POV) <strong>_

I reach for the sushi in my bento box with my chopsticks. Monica is sitting directly across from me and we'd basically spent the entire time looking at each other while conversing about our respective jobs and friends.

Frankly, we are all quite worried about Ross, who's pretty much hidden himself away ever since Emily ran off from her own wedding – last time I saw him, he was frantically dialing every person that has had a relationship with his wife in order to find her.

Oh and Phoebe is expecting her triplets to come any day now.

But despite this idle chit-chat about Ross's problems and Phoebe's pregnancy, I am struggling to define what is between Monica and me. Does she want a relationship with **the **commitment-phobic Chandler? Do I want a relationship with someone who has wanted marriage and kids since forever?

I can't answer the first question – since I haven't worked up the guts to ask Monica what she wants _(I am a chicken!)_. But the second question has a rather gray answer. The commitment-phobic Chandler is balking at the potential commitments required, but there seems to be another side of me that actually seems okay with it. I mean, it's not commitment with a random person, but with Monica. _(And I know from my experiences after Mr. Heckles death, that I do __**not**__ want to be alone.)_

She is now currently brushing against my leg with her own leg. _(Ever since we got back from London, we've been having the urge to have physical contact with the other.)_ Thank god Rachel and Joey were completely unaware of what was going on at breakfast – the longer than normal looks, the eye contact and the blushing!

We wait for the waiter to bring back the bill, which I end up paying for – since I know Monica is a bit short on money this month _(despite her protests!)._

And we walk outside, hand-in-hand, with rather contented grins on our faces. _(As if we were an old long-established couple!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**June 29, 2011**_  
><em>

_Author's note: Thanks guys for all the reviews – it means a lot to me! And it's awesome to see so many fellow Mondler fans! Enjoy Chapter two!_

_Please review – gives me motivation to continue this!_

_Friends does not belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>Trysts – Chapter 2<strong>

_**(Monica's POV)**_

The clear, dark night sky envelopes me while a cool spring breeze blows. The bright lights of New York City illuminate the darkness.

I am standing on the rooftop, facing the city and deeply absorbed in my thoughts. _(I often come up here to reflect, and to be alone.)_

The focal point of my thoughts is Chandler. _(Always been Chandler for the past two weeks!)_ I can't tell you how many mistakes I've made at the restaurant because of my daydreams _(which is __**so **__unlike me – Monica - the one who always has to be perfect!)_.

I am falling for him. In the worst possible way. _(He's so sexy! Can't believe I never noticed __**that**__ before!)_

I want a relationship with Chandler. I've fallen way too deep; there's no turning back.

But there is going to be a lot of uphill work involved. He's commitment-phobic – and I don't want to scare him off.

We will just have to work this through, one baby step at a time. _(And plus, Team Monica never loses!)_

"Fancy meeting you here." A familiar voice halts my whirlwind of thoughts. My heart races.

I turn around, and see Chandler. He's dressed impeccably in a white shirt and blue tie – and a genuine grin graces his face. _(I wish he would smile like that more – it is so hot!)_

"Well... I came up here to think." I tell him.

He moves closer and closer to me, until we are standing side by side, at the edge of the roof.

"As did I." He replies and gives me a wink.

"How did you know I was up here?" I ask. _(No one knows that I am up here!)_

"A little birdie told me." Chandler replies with an amused smirk.

"No, seriously, how did you know?" I insist. _(Chandler can be so adorably frustrating at times!)_

"Not telling!" He smiles again – with the superior air of someone who knows something that you don't.

I pout. _(Damn it Chandler!)_

He puts his arm around my shoulder, and I reflexively snuggle up against him. He's so comfortable. _(This is one embrace that I wouldn't mind being in for the rest of my life.)_

I will wrestle the answer to my question out of him later – he can never hide anything from me for long.

Right now, I am contented just by being beside him, feeling his body pressing against mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chandler's POV)<strong>_

I am lying on my bed, wrapped up in my soft flannel blanket, alone – but anticipating Monica's arrival.

Joey's got a date tonight _(when does he __**not**__ have a date?)_ and he won't be home all night. So Monica will be coming over.

It's been like this for the past week. Some days, I sneak over to her room, and other days she comes over here – when Joey's out. _(Trust me; no one wants to be here, when Joey's here with a date. The walls are thin!)_

I mull over the scene from the evening on the roof with Monica in my mind. When I saw her, standing alone in the elements – I've never seen anyone look as beautiful as she did at that moment – her hair blowing slightly with the breeze.

I knew she was up on the roof. She couldn't possibly be anywhere else – she wasn't in her apartment – and I've known her long enough to know that cleaning is only one of two ways for her to sort out her thoughts. The second method is seeking solitude on the roof.

Funnily enough, it's one of my favourite places to go for a little peace and quiet. _(And that also used to be my favourite place to smoke too before I finally quit.)_

To tell the truth, I am a little frightened about how strong my feelings for Monica are growing. I've never felt this way for any girl – not Janice, not even Kathy.

But **it** is exhilarating!

The door to my room creaks open, and Monica is standing at the door in her pajamas. We don't always have sex during our nightly rendezvous and often spend the night talking quietly about anything and everything.

Monica joins me on my bed, and she greets me with a passionate embrace and an even more passionate kiss. Our tongues tangle in an elaborate dance, while our hands are everywhere – touching, caressing and exploring everything there is to explore.

My body knows instinctively what causes Monica to make the moans and other noises that I like – and it doesn't take long at all for her to be erotically moaning my name.

Clothes are thrown and scattered haphazardly around the room. We almost knocked over the lamp on my nightstand in our eagerness.

It isn't long before we are curled up against each other, enjoying the afterglow of our intense love-making session. Monica's arm is draped loosely around my torso.

"Chandler." Monica whispers my name quietly.

"Yes, Mon?" I inquire.

"Have you wondered what is it that we have between us?" She asks. _(What a dangerous question!)_

"I don't know. It's more than just friends with benefits... it's more like..." I trail off. _(Crap! Why can't I just say relationship like a normal person?)_

"A relationship?" Monica has a hopeful look on her face. _(I take it as a good sign. I may be horrible with women, but Monica is someone that I understand – perhaps even better than myself.)_

"Yeah. You know the one with the boyfriend and girlfriend." I reply conversationally. _(So __**not**__ the time to be funny, Chandler!)_

Monica merely smiles at my statement. I try and gather all my guts together.

"So, Monica Geller, will you be my girlfriend?" _(Holy crap! That was hard!)_

Her smile widens.

"Yes." _(So __**this**__ is what happiness is!)_

We gaze at each other for a second before collapsing into another embrace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

Thoughts of Chandler swirl in my mind, as I happily clean and straighten the living room. I can't believe I am Chandler's girlfriend! _(Albeit, his secret one. But still!)_

Nor did I ever think that it would be Chandler that would be the one to initiate our relationship! _(Well, I did bring up the subject!) _

I clearly underestimated him._  
><em>

Phoebe _(she's getting sick of being pregnant) _and Rachel are sitting on the sofa, chatting about Phoebe's overdue pregnancy and Rachel's lack of a love life.

Suddenly Phoebe's voice jerks me out of my pleasant reveries.

"Well, someone got a little lucky last night!" _(Damn Phoebe and her uncanny ability to detect sexual activities!)_

"Surely wasn't me." Rachel says a little sadly – but slowly comes to a realization and both Phoebe and Rachel turn to look at me. _(Crap! Must remain calm... Calm!)_

"What?" I quickly reply.

"Monica! Are you seeing anyone?" Rachel asks. _(How do I answer this?)_

"Am I?" My response seems a little pathetic – even to me!

"That's what we are asking you!" Phoebe exclaims.

"Come to think of it, I **did** hear some really interesting sounds a few days ago from your room." Rachel slyly smiles. _(Oh no!)_

"Oh! Is it the cute waiter guy you were talking about before you left for London?" Phoebe has a sudden inspiration.

I nod, somewhat lamely. _(Phew!)_

"Is he any good? What's his name? Can we meet him?" Rachel bursts into a flurry of questions.

Damn it! Rachel's penchant for gossip can be unbearable at times! I might as well give her enough details to keep her happy – and they will have to be true ones so I don't trip over lies later.

"He's the best I've ever had. And I can't tell you his name – and he's definitely **not **ready to meet you guys!" I reply cautiously.

The "definitely not ready to meet you guys" is most definitely true. We don't even know where our relationship is heading towards – and I don't think what we have is enough to handle all the pressure and teasing that will inevitably come when everyone finds out.

It's too soon. And I don't want to ruin anything – even though it's early – it is quite easily the best relationship I've ever had.

Plus, there is something _romantic _about having a relationship that no one knows about...

Rachel and Phoebe look disappointed. Rachel looks at me thoughtfully for a moment before she opens her mouth.

"So, he's the best you've ever had?"

I groan, and sit down – ready to endure Rachel's endless barrage of questions when...

"Guys! I think my water just broke!"


	3. Chapter 3

**July 1, 2011**

_Author's Note: Here's Chapter Three! As usual, thanks for all the reviews and the support!_

_On another note, I am going to be crossing the border into the US tomorrow to visit my relatives for approximately a week – so I might or might not update during the time that I am gone – depending on how busy I am going to be. _

_Happy Canada Day and an early Happy Fourth of July to anyone that celebrates._

_Please review! Hope I am not progressing Monica and Chandler's relationship too fast – trying to keep it on the realistic side._

* * *

><p><strong>Trysts – Chapter 3<strong>

_**(Chandler's POV)**_

We are all sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Phoebs to give birth to her triplets. Frank Jr. and his wife Alice are with Phoebe while Rachel and Joey are passing the time by playing every single game they can possibly think of _(while giving me a headache in the process) _and Ross is lazily flipping a newspaper at the corner of the room, looking very distracted. _(Emily still hasn't returned Ross's calls yet.)_

Monica and I are sitting beside each other – as closely as we possibly could without attracting unwanted attention from everyone else.

I can't believe she's **my **girlfriend!

I – Chandler Bing – hopeless with women – managed to get the **most** beautiful woman in most rooms!

Monica is gently playing with the fingers of my right hand.

I grab her hand, and give her a smile. She gives me one back. I scan the room briefly – and no one is paying any attention to us.

I turn my head towards Monica and give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Joey and Rachel have moved on from playing word association to the country game _(where someone names a place, and one has to respond with another place that starts with the same letter that the other person's place ends in)_.

I feel Monica place her hand on my thigh and she draws circles. _(She's becoming quite the dare-devil!)_

"America!" Joey's voice cuts through the air.

"Amsterdam!" Rachel smiles triumphantly.

"Mexico!" Joey fires back.

"Orlando!"

"Ohio!" _(Joey surprisingly has a vast knowledge of places.)_

Rachel and Joey rally back and forth. Monica and I share a look _(we both know that this game can last forever)._

"Wanna go for a walk?" I ask Monica. _(Not like any of them are going to notice that we are gone.)_

Monica nods and we both get up from the uncomfortable waiting room chairs and make our way discreetly out of the waiting room.

Once in the hallways, I automatically reach for Monica's hand and we hold hands. Neither of us speaks, but I know that we are both revelling in the privilege of walking together as a couple in a public setting.

I treasure each and every moment.

The past few days have been difficult on Monica and me, even if we've been technically a couple for only a day.

In front of our friends, we are forced to act normally – as we did pre-London – but it is getting more and more difficult every day.

It's **so** hard to fight every urge to kiss or touch her.

I am afraid that it soon might be impossible to quell these urges – and then we would have to face the consequence of being caught (which is_ something I am not ready to contemplate – let alone handle)._

I notice that Monica is taking a quick peek through the little window of each door we walk by. _(Is she thinking what I am thinking?)_

Before I can dwell on that thought, Monica yanks me towards one of the rooms and drags me in with her.

The room is empty. And rather dark.

She shuts the door quietly.

She kisses me, frantically. I follow suit and before we know it – we are making use of the freshly made hospital bed that the room has kindly provided.

Good thing that I had the foresight to keep condoms in my wallet.

And indeed, she **was** thinking what I was thinking!

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

We are all in Phoebe's room now – cooing over all three of Frank Jr. and Alice's babies. I am holding one of the baby girls – Chandler – and I feel the familiar longing for a child that I had felt when Ben was born.

Chandler stands beside me, and he is staring in awe at his namesake – he's gotten over the shock that little Chandler is a girl_ (a fact which Joey had wasted no time in rubbing all over his face)_.

I still remember the day when Ben was born and how sad and depressed I was. Chandler comforted me that day – he always seems to know what to say. I remember his offer to have a baby with me when we turn forty if neither of us was married – and despite acting all offended – I often did wonder if he was serious back then or not. _(I was blown away that Mr. I-am-terrified-of-commitment offered a commitment!)_

It was sweet of him to offer though. _(I love how sweet he is!)_

Even though I have always wanted kids throughout my entire life – I think it's worth to put that dream aside and work through Chandler's issues with commitment first. _(It is way too early in our relationship to even think about __**that **__step!) _

I suppose that's one of the benefits of dating your best friend – you know what all his problems and shortfalls are.

And he always seems to know intuitively what's wrong with me. _(I swear, Chandler can sometimes read my face like an open book!)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chandler's POV)<strong>_

I am watching Monica hold my namesake in her arms – and I am not only in awe of the baby in her arms – but rather how beautiful Mon looks when she's holding the baby.

I am watching the various expressions that flit across her face – and it doesn't take a mind-reader or a genius to tell you what she's thinking.

She wants a baby. Heck, everyone knows she wants one. _(And the commitment-phobic part of me is currently on the verge of passing out at that thought.)_

And yet, she's dating me – the last person you should probably go to if you wanted to have a baby.

But I don't want to lose her. I know she broke up with Richard because he didn't want to have kids – he's already been there and done that.

That thought is a sobering one.

I wonder if I can slay the commitment-phobic dragon that lives within me. You know, be Monica's knight in shining armour.

I suppose it is a good sign if I already want to slay Monica's dragons. Never wanted to do that for any girl in my life! _(Typically, in __**that **__scenario, I would be the one hiding in the corner of the largest closet I could possibly find!)_

Monica actually turns her face away from the baby and looks at me. She gives me a smile, and I tentatively smile back at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

Chandler and I are both standing on the roof again. It is evening, and all of us with the exception of Phoebe have returned back home – a few hours after the triplets were born.

I told Rachel that I was going out to do the laundry and Joey is out on a date with this hospital nurse he met today. _(I swear, one day Joey is going to run out of women to date!)_

Our hands are entwined and both of us are lost in our own reveries, our own thoughts.

"Chandler?" I call out quietly. _(He looks a bit startled.)_

"Yes, Mon? He replies, rather quietly.

Chandler hasn't spoken much since we returned back from the hospital. He looks deep in thought – and I think I know what he's thinking about – probably something along the lines about my desire to have a baby and some other commitments that he just isn't ready to face yet.

I need to calm his thoughts down before he freaks out.

"I just want to let you know that I am happy with the way we are right now. I am not thinking ahead to something like marriage or babies." I whisper.

He looks surprised. Stunned. And maybe even a tad relieved.

"No pressure." I continue further.

"How did you kno-" Chandler begins to reply.

"Because you started thinking a lot and were being unusually quiet after we saw the triplets and I couldn't think of anything else that would bother you so much." I cut him off.

"But-"

I silence Chandler with a kiss. I reach up to touch his cheek.

When we break apart, he is smiling.

"Maybe someday..." Chandler attempts to say something.

He doesn't finish his sentence. But I think I know what he's trying to say.

And it's enough for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**July 2, 2011**

_Author's Note: Finally, some internet! I wrote this chapter half at home and half in the States. I realized that Chandler and Monica's relationship takes place in 1999 so I thought of a fun place for them to have their date at. _

_Please leave me some reviews – it will make a girl really really happy! And thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter! _

_And any thoughts on how Monica and Chandler should get caught? :P Not that that's going to happen anytime soon (wink!)._

* * *

><p><strong>Trysts – Chapter 4<strong>

_**(Chandler's POV)**_

"So, apparently I am the "cute waiter guy?" I ask Monica bemusedly.

Monica and I are sitting on my bed, our backs facing towards the wall. _(Tonight's one of those no-sex nights! Not that I mind – I enjoy spending time with her.)_

Earlier I had overheard a rather interesting conversation between Joey, Rachel and Phoebe involving Monica's _new_ secret boyfriend at Central Perk after I had gotten off from work.

Said conversation involved Rachel's displeasure on how secretive Monica was being _(well she is the one that Monica usually confides in about guys)_, Phoebe going on about how that guy was the best that Monica's ever had _(which caused me to do my Victory dance as soon as I was alone) _and Joey talking about his latest conquest _(hot girl from the local pizza place)_.

I was pleasantly surprised when I heard that I was the best that Monica's ever had _(even better than Richard!)_.

It was so unexpected. I mean, she was the one who went over erogenous zones with me when I was dating Kathy!

But then again, our entire relationship so far has been rather – unexpected.

And I have to admit – on that fateful day in London – it felt like we were lovers from a previous life – reuniting. _(What a Phoebe-ish thought!)_

"How did you know about that?" Monica replies with a question. _(Typical, inquisitive Monica!)_

"Well, I went to Central Perk after work today _(like I do every day)_ and I heard Rachel and Phoebe have this rather intense gossip session with Joey." I reply.

Monica has a thoughtful expression upon her face.

"Oh, Rachel knows I am going out with somebody. She got suspicious a few days ago because she heard strange noises from my room. So I made up the "cute waiter guy" thing to keep her off our tail." Monica explains.

"Crap, we need to keep it down when we are at your place." I state. _(It's __**more**__ like she needs to keep it down!)_

"Yeah I guess so." Monica responds.

"So am I really the best you have ever had?" I am very curious.

Monica blushes.

I grin. _(She is so beautiful when she blushes!) _

"Even better than the billionaire? The eye-doctor?" I press further. _(I need to know!)_

She flushes a deeper shade of red.

"Alright, Chandler, you are the best! Just don't do your dance!" Monica finally exclaims.

She knows me all too well.

I give her my biggest grin.

"I can get off work earlier tomorrow." _(I better quit while I am ahead!) _

"Well, I've got the lunch shift tomorrow – so I can join you in the early afternoon."

"Sounds like a date. Where?" I inquire.

"How about you meet at my restaurant and we can go from there?" Monica replies.

"Shocking! You don't do spontaneous!" I exclaim in mock-horror. _(What happened to the everything-needs-to-be-planned-out-to-death Monica?)_

"I thought I might just go with the theme of our relationship – impulsiveness." She winks.

"Well, we might as well get some sleep – if we want to be awake for our date tomorrow." I suggest.

I have to admit, the sneaking around might be fun and all – but it's really tiring. I fell asleep quite a few times during work already. _(Okay, not like that hasn't happened before London.)_

So I switch off the lamp and we cuddle under the blankets.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

I am changing out of my chef's uniform when I see Chandler enter the kitchen of my restaurant. He walks over to me and greets me with a kiss.

"So are you ready?" Chandler whispers in my ear.

"Just about." I reply.

So this is one of our **official **dates – the official date involves being somewhere that's not in our apartments or up on the roof.

It's a shame that I can count all the official dates we've had on one hand. It's hard to have proper dates – without having a certain group people get suspicious.

"So where are we going?" I ask Chandler, who is leaning against the kitchen counter. _(I like his blue shirt.)_

"It's a surprise." He smiles. _(Ah! I hate surprises! Let me rephrase that – I hate not knowing.)_

I give him a look.

His smile just grows larger.

We walk hand-in-hand out of my restaurant and we stop at the road – where Chandler flags down a taxi with relative ease. He whispers the address in the cabbie's ear.

Damn it! Did not catch what he was saying.

"So where are we going?" I repeat my question.

"Still not telling." Chandler has his arms crossed. _(He has a smug grin on his face!)_

I pout. Chandler merely looks at me with amusement.

It isn't long before the cab stops and Chandler pays. I realize that we are in the financial district in Manhattan and that we've stopped close to the twin towers of the World Trade Center.

"Ever been up the observation deck?" Chandler asks.

"Nope. But I've always wanted to go up there." I reply.

"I haven't been up there either. So I thought that we should go up there today!" Chandler smiles.

Chandler reaches for my hand and we happily walk towards the South Tower_ (or at least that's what he tells me)_.

After a rather vigorous security check, and waiting in line for a bit which included getting our pictures taken, Chandler and I find ourselves shooting up in a high-speed elevator towards the sky.

A few quick seconds later, the doors of the elevators open and Chandler and I step out onto the 107th floor. There's a food court and a huge observation deck. _(That was really fast!)_

"Wow." I walk over to the thick glass and observe the view in front of me.

"Wow is right! I've never been so high up in a building before, ever." Chandler exclaims excitedly.

"I wonder if we can see our apartment from here." I muse, while surveying the scenery in front of me.

"I bet we could!" Chandler starts scanning the view with intense concentration.

"Bet you I could find it first!" I yell. _(Some tourists are beginning to stare!)_

"Bet you can't!" _(That's fighting words! I __**can't**__ bear to lose!)_

After minutes of frantic searching, I can hear Chandler's excited shout _(damn it!) _and I run over. He points to our apartment.

"Looks like I **win** for once!" _(He sounds as giddy as a school-boy!)_

I slug him on the shoulder. He feigns a hurt look.

"You know how much I hate losing!" I complain.

"Yeah I do. But I know what will take your mind off losing!" Chandler winks at me before kissing me.

I gently push him off.

"You will have to do better than that!" I exclaim.

Chandler thinks for a second.

"Oh, I do have a better idea! Follow me!" He dashes off towards a set of escalators.

I walk quickly to catch up with him.

Few escalator rides later, and a bit of walking, we find ourselves on the roof of the South Tower. There is only a simple and rather ordinary railing fencing it off. We walk towards the edge. It is a little chilly.

Chandler notices my shiver when the wind blows against me and he wraps his arms around my waist. I press close to him to take full advantage of his body heat.

"This is a better idea." I sigh and take in the gorgeous clear view of all of NYC in front of me.

"Amazing how we are more than 1 300 feet from ground level!" Chandler remarks in my ear.

"Shouldn't there be something else that's preventing people from jumping off the roof?" I gesture to the railing.

"Oh, they've got some sort of suicide-fence or something below." Chandler replies.

"How do you know all this?" _(Yeah, where did he get so knowledgeable?)_

"All thanks to the wonder known as the Internet!" _(I should have known! But it is pretty thoughtful of him to check it out beforehand!)_

We stand there in silence, enjoying our time together and of course taking in the breathtaking view.

I wish I could spend more time like this with Chandler.

I really do enjoy it.

Plus, it looks like the impulsive date idea worked very well. It is kind of romantic, to be spending quality time together on one of the world's tallest buildings.

Maybe I will try impulsive more often. _(Well, it was Chandler's idea! And he clearly put a bit of thought into it!)_

"You know, this kind of reminds me of our rooftop dates back home. But much more extravagant." I say.

"Yeah, it kind of does." Chandler replies quietly.

"Just that the view is much more beautiful." I snuggle closer to Chandler.

"Not as beautiful as you." _(Oh my god! I never knew he was so sappy!)_

I turn around and kiss him, very passionately.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chandler's POV)<strong>_

Well, we are all at Central Perk again _(where else would we be!) _sitting in our old spots. Monica is leaning slightly towards my torso _(it's amazing how much we can get away with in front of our friends!) _and we are both pretending to be listening to Ross's latest predicament – but really we are more interested in each other.

Monica keeps sending certain desperate looks in my direction.

And I send her quick glances in response to her looks. _(I think tonight's going to be a good night!)_

"So, Emily finally returned my innumerable phone calls." Ross looks surprisingly upset about it. _(Isn't that what he wanted for the past __**three**__ weeks?)_

"Isn't that a good thing, Ross!" Rachel responds with a confused expression on her face. _(Isn't it?)_

"She said that she was willing to give me a chance..." Ross trails off.

"Then by all means, take it! I mean, you totally didn't spend **three** weeks on the phone for nothing!" I cut in.

Monica gives me a smile, and briefly touches my hand. _(I am improving in the advice giving!)_

"Yeah!" Joey joins me.

"You know, I would actually have to go with Chandler on this one!" Phoebe offers her support.

"It's complicated." Ross mumbles. _(Ah! The strings attached!)_

"How so?" Phoebe inquires.

"I have to pick one of two conditions." Ross explains. _(Conditions are never good...)_

"And they are?" Monica finally joins the conversation.

"That... that..." Ross stutters. _(Ross can stutter? This must be bad!)_

"That?" Rachel mimics Ross.

"I move to London, and we will rebuild our relationship, or she moves here to New York and..." Ross continues.

"And?" Rachel, Phoebe, Monica, Joey and I look at Ross expectantly.

"I never see Rachel again." Ross finishes. _(No wonder he's not too happy.)_

There is an awkward silence.

Monica and I gape at each other.

"What?" Rachel exclaims.

"So you are going to have to cut Rachel out of your life? But she's one of your best friends!" Monica jumps in.

"But Emily is my wife. And I don't want to be divorced again!" Ross puts his hands on his forehead.

"And she's also someone you met like for less than half a year!" I exclaim.

"Too fast Ross, too fast." Joey says. _(My god! Joey's growing up a bit!)_

"Well, I am going to go. See you guys." Ross gets up from his chair and mournfully leaves the coffee shop.

"Yeah, I have a date! And... I'm late!" Joey jumps up from his chair and dashes out after Ross.

"Oh, the movie is going to start soon! Rachel!" Phoebe exclaims.

"Oh yeah! Do you guys wanna come?" She asks Monica and me.

"No thanks, long and tough day at work today." I reply.

"Same here!" Monica uses my excuse.

Phoebe and Rachel run out the door.

"So, we are alone." Monica remarks as soon as Rachel and Phoebe are out of view.

"Technically, we aren't!" I gesture around to all the people in Central Perk.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Monica replies with a playful grin.

"Aren't **we** lucky today!" I observe. _(Not often that we get left alone!)_

"Too bad about my brother's problems. But the heat is all on him, so no one is paying attention to us!" Monica makes an astute observation.

"Yup. Thank god for Emily. We wouldn't be together if it wasn't for her." I reply.

Monica picks up her coffee and makes a toast.

"To Emily!"

"To Emily! Cheers!"

We clink our mugs together and finish off the rest of our coffee.

"Your place?" Monica asks.

"Yeah sure, Joey's on a date – you heard the man!"

Monica kisses me and we walk cheerily out of Central Perk – as a couple.


	5. Chapter 5

**July 10, 2011**

_Author's note: Finally finished writing Chapter 5 – expect more regular updates after Tuesday – will be coming back home. _

_Thank you for all the kind reviews! Please leave a review (especially those silent readers!)_. _It will make my day :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Trysts – Chapter 5<strong>

_**(Monica's POV)**_

I walk towards my apartment door – just having finished a rather strenuous and tedious day of work. Usually, I love my job but today was one of those days that I just want to tear my hair out! One of my chefs was all thumbs today and managed to spoil at least three dishes! _(What a klutz!)_

The only thing that's keeping my spirits up is the thought of seeing Chandler after work today. _(He always manages to brighten my day!)_

I open the door and the apartment is empty – which is to be expected, since Rachel is supposed to be at work for at least half an hour longer.

I make my way to my bedroom, turn the knob and push my way through.

Something falls onto the floor from the crack between the door and the doorframe.

I bend over to pick it up. Black words are printed and engraved elegantly onto a really thick piece of paper _(kind of like a card)_.

_Dear Monica,_

_Please meet me at eight tonight outside my office building (the front entrance)_.

_Wear something formal._

_Your_

_C._

Oh my god! Where are we going? What should I wear? _(And he signed it your instead of yours! Is that intentional? Or a mistake on his part?)_

If anyone asked me if Chandler was a romantic about two months ago, I probably would have laughed.

But now that I am dating him _(still secretly!), _I am seeing sides of him that I've never seen before! _(Or I highly doubt anyone has seen before.)_

And how on earth did he get into my apartment while I was at work?

But while I am floating away in my thoughts – I fail to hear my apartment door open and the sound of feet approaching me.

"What are you reading?" Rachel's voice literally gives me a heart attack. _(She supposed to be still at work!)_

"Oh. Um. Nothing!" I stutter while trying to look for pockets to hide the card.

"Sure didn't look like nothing!" Rachel smiles with an all-too-knowing grin on her face.

"Seriously Rach, it's nothing." I refute.

"Nothing would **not** make you stand still and daydream for the past minute!" Rachel accuses.

Rachel tries to reach for the card.

I quickly manoeuvre the card out of her reach.

"I was **not** daydreaming!" I yell. _(I totally was.)_

"Yes you were! Come on Monica, tell me! I am your best friend!" Rachel makes another frantic swipe for the card.

I take a clumsy step backwards which caused me to trip _(damn it!)_ and the card sails out of my hand.

Rachel swoops down like a vulture for her prey. _(Crap! At least Chandler was smart enough not to sign his full name on it!)_

I move to a sitting position on the floor.

Rachel is reading the card with fierce concentration. _(Trying to make heads and tails of my love life, no doubt!)_

"So, you are not dating a cute waiter guy!" Rachel looks genuinely upset. _(Crap! The office bit gave that away!)_

"No I wasn't." I admit, my eyes directed to the floor. _(Damn it Rachel!)_

Damn my treacherous daydreaming mind! None of this would be happening if I had moved into my bedroom and shut the door after picking up the card off the floor!

"So you lied to me?" Rachel looks accusingly at me.

"Yeah... But seriously, I can't tell you who it is." I look at her regretfully. _(I hate lying to her!)_

"Well I do know that his name starts with C and that he works at an office now!" Rachel exclaims.

"So are we okay about the lying?" I ask her.

"I guess we can call it even if you tell me that everything you've been saying about the cute waiter guy applies to the guy you are dating. But I would rather if you tell me who you are dating." Rachel looks at me thoughtfully.

"Yeah. The cute waiter guy was kind of like a code name." I admit.

"Your relationship must be getting serious! I mean he signed the card "your" instead of yours!" Rachel squeals enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it is getting there." I reply. _(So Rachel thinks that the "your" thing is serious!)_

Rachel sighs.

"Damn it! I wish I had a guy like yours! According to you, your guy is sweet, good in the sack, romantic..." Rachel trails off rather dreamily. _(If only she knew __**who **__I am dating!)_

"It's getting close to seven, going to have to get ready." I excuse myself.

I grab the card back from Rachel and head back to my room. _(Thank god Rachel didn't guilt-trip me into revealing anything important!)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chandler's POV)<strong>_

I am pacing nervously outside the front entrance of my office building dressed in one of my better suits – hoping that Monica has received my message about our date tonight and that she can get away without too much trouble.

I hope the card was a good idea. I snuck it into her apartment shortly after she left for work today. _(And I hope she notices the "your"!)_

I look at the clock across the street – 7:55.

Five more minutes.

The past few months have been the best months of my life! We've been really lucky with the sneaking around and everything – although we had a few near-misses.

No one paid particular attention to us though.

I spent most of the day at work thinking about tonight and Monica. She's been a constant apparition in my thoughts and dreams for the past months.

And I see her.

She's walking up to me in a gorgeous red dress and her blue eyes are bright and sparkling.

My jaw drops. _(No words can describe her!)_

She greets me with a smile and an amused expression.

"No sarcastic comments or jokes today, Chandler?" Monica has a glint in her eye.

I shook my head. She is mesmerizing.

"You look beautiful." I manage.

Monica blushes prettily.

***Fifteen Minutes Later***

We are sitting at a round table with our drinks _(a beer for me, and Scotch on the rocks with a twist for Monica, like always)_ and watching the masses of people dancing to the music of the _Swing Kings_.

"So, I never knew you were into swing." Monica takes a sip from her glass.

"Well, I saw this advertisement a few days ago, and I thought it might be fun." I reach for her free hand.

"So, are we going to dance?" Monica asks. _(Crap! I am a horrible dancer! Did __**not **__think this through!)_

"Only if you want to. Word of warning, I am horrid!" I exclaim.

"Oh, I am not too good either." Monica smiles and looks wistfully at the whirling dancers.

I look around at all the dancers, and I notice that most of them aren't even properly dancing – but they all look like they are having fun. Plus, she really wants to dance.

So I get up and shyly offer my arm. She gets up with a grin and I pull her towards the dance floor.

Before we know it, we are awkwardly trying to copy some moves from dancers that we judged that were reasonably proficient while keeping to the beat of the music.

We try to execute a spin, but keep messing up. Despite all our failed attempts, Monica remains cheerily enthusiastic and I think we are both smiling like a pair of idiots.

"See, you aren't too bad at this." Monica says reassuringly.

"You've just had too much to drink." I reply flippantly.

"Only had one shot. Let's try the spin again!"

So we do. And to our surprise – it worked this time!

"See, I **told** you we could do it!" Monica gives me a big hug.

I don't know what I was thinking, but I somehow lifted her up and spun her around in a circle in response to our success. _(I feel the adrenaline course through my blood.) _

When I put her back down, she has this really big smile on her face.

God! I love her smile. _(I have a feeling that I've been deliberately trying to make her smile every time I see her.)_

Heck, I love everything about her – from her crazy obsessive habits to her patience with my occasional stupidity.

In fact, if someone asked me to describe the woman of my dreams right now, I would describe Monica.

I still don't know what she sees in me – but I am very happy that she chose me.

Oh my god! That's the word for everything I've been feeling – love!

**I love her!**

Crap! Is eight weeks too soon to tell someone that you love them? _(Better not let it slip.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

Chandler and I just got to the apartment – going up at different times to make sure that no one sees us together _(even though it's __**almost **__two o'clock!)._

I enter my apartment and see that Rachel had already gone to bed. _(Phew! She's not going to interrogate me!)_

I go out to the balcony to admire the night-view of the city.

Wow! I was really surprised by how much fun our date was! I know that I always enjoy whatever Chandler and I do together – be it crossword puzzles, going out to eat or even watching old movies on TV _(not that we do much watching!)_.

He's my favourite person in the entire world – no one can make me feel like the way he does.

And...

I love him. I realized that over a week ago.

It's so different then what I felt for Pete, for Richard or anyone else.

With Pete, it was that he was and still is filthy rich – and that he liked me more than I liked him. I guess I was flattered that I was sought out by someone as rich and successful as he was _(I mean __**what**__ is a girl supposed to feel if a guy left her a twenty thousand dollar tip?)_. And I am glad I ended it with him – there were so many reasons why it wouldn't have worked out.

With Richard, it's a lot more complicated. I mean, I did love him once – albeit in a way differently than how I love Chandler. But after we broke up, and had recovered sufficiently from that event – I realized that things could have probably never worked out.

For example, I want my own family, my own children – Richard's already been there and done that, and I know that he does not want to pursue that path again, no matter what he says. He's probably going to end up resenting me in the future.

But with Chandler...

It's been amazing. Never ever saw that coming. He's been surprising me for the past eight weeks and he doesn't know how great he actually is. _(I wish he wouldn't put himself down so much!)_.

I want to tell him that I love him. But that might just scare him off.

I hear a tap at the window. I turn around and I see Chandler knocking on the glass.

He's carrying a large red towel, two wineglasses and a bottle of champagne.

I open the window and he climbs through. He places the towel on the floor along with everything else and we both sit down on the balcony.

"Champagne?" I ask Chandler bemusedly.

"Well, it has been two months since London." He replies quietly. _(He's been keeping track!)_

"Thanks for tonight. I had lots of fun – totally took my mind off the crappy day of work." _(It's true – I didn't obsess one bit about everything that went wrong at work today.)_

"I'm glad." He smiles.

"Do you think we are ever going to tell any of our friends about our relationship?" I ask. _(Just wondering what he thinks about it.)_

"I was thinking that we should run off to some foreign romantic land, get married and send them a postcard." Chandler replies light-heartedly. _(Holy crap! That's almost a proposal! And he's not freaking?)_

"What?" My surprised exclamation punctuates the air. _(I almost dropped my wineglass!)_

Chandler looks equally stunned – I think he just realized the implications behind what he just said.

"Oh um... I was thinking that I have a feeling that we are going to get caught soon. I mean there's been too many close misses!" He quickly tries to come up with an alternative answer. _(Aw... He looks all flustered!)_

"Oh, so I think you mean that we should enjoy the sneaking around while it lasts." _(I quite like that idea!)_

"Yeah." He sighs.

I reach for his hand and curl up against him.

It's nice to know that Chandler thinks about the future on some level.


	6. Chapter 6

**July 13, 2011**

_Author's note: Rachel and Phoebe are up to no good in this one. :P _

_A little note, if a section does not have __**(Character's POV)**__ written on it, it's written in the third person. _

_Thanks for all the reviews! _

_**HURRDURR **__– thanks for your review – I've been aiming to keep the story true to Friends _

_**CSINYLovexx4ever**__ – thanks for your constant support – glad I could brighten your day!_

_**xtinepena and lainel **__– thanks for your constant support as well – the fun parts are going to begin soon!_

_As usual, please leave a girl some reviews! :D Thanks in advance!_

* * *

><p><strong>Trysts – Chapter 6<strong>

_**(Chandler's POV)**_

"Frosted flakes, frozen pizza, pop tarts, popsicles, French fries..." Monica looks at my cart with a rather teasing grin.

"Hey! Those are for Joey!" I defend myself. _(I am constantly amazed on how Joey can __**live **__on that stuff!)_

Monica and I are spending our Saturday afternoon at the grocery store – shopping for well... groceries.

Monica is holding a rather dauntingly long list in her hand, and she crosses an item off the list whenever she drops the item in the cart. It's actually quite amazing how much food the lot of us go through in a week.

"So anything else you need?" Monica asks.

"Pancake mix, eggs and probably some bread for Joey's sandwiches." I reply.

"Never knew you guys know how to make a pancake – you guys usually come over to my place for them!" Monica muses.

"Oh, I usually make pancakes for Joey's one-night-stand girls, you know. Joey gets all the sex; I make the breakfast and provide the conversation."

It's true. I usually have to console quite a few women after Joey goes through with them. Pancakes make the job a little easier.

"That's sweet of you." Monica smiles at me.

"Thanks." I mutter, while picking up the box of pancake mix from the shelf.

"Were you ever jealous of Joey at any point?" Monica inquires. _(How do I answer that?)_

I guess I was jealous of Joey before I got together with Monica. Jealous of how easy he could pick up women and all the action he got – I think quite a few guys would envy Joey's prowess when it comes to women.

"Yeah, I guess." I say quietly.

"Well, you aren't the one-night-stand type of guy, if you know what I mean." Monica rubs my arm consolingly.

I merely shrug.

"I was supposed to be a one-night-stand. And look at us now!"Monica continues, while simultaneously picking apples from a mound of apples.

I guess she has a point. I would have been devastated if Monica had not wanted to continue our liaisons after London. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me!

I know that now. _(That fateful night in London was a rather potent catalyst. She made me realize that I want something that I never knew that I ever wanted.)_

I've been thinking very hard about my problems recently.

I think I have come across the crux of my relationship woes.

The problem is that I want commitment – even though I tend to shy away from it.

I am afraid of being committed to the wrong person like how my parents were – leading to a disastrous relationship with political games that involved pool boys. _(And a scarred, Thanksgiving-despising child – me!)_

Scared, terrified that I would end up like my parents – with all the hatred and anger that fuelled their divorce. _(They still avoid each other like the plague.)_

But I want desperately to make our relationship between Monica and me work. _(I am still terrified.)_

But I am going to take the risk.

Because Monica is worth it. _(Just being with her makes me happier than I've ever been. After all, I __**love**__ her!)_

"Earth to Chandler!" Monica's exclamation brings me abruptly back to reality.

"What?" I shake my head, slightly dazed.

"I think we are done?" Monica waves her all-crossed out list in front of my face.

"I guess we are." I push my cart towards the check-out counters.

"Let's go for ice cream afterwards after we lug our groceries back to our apartments." Monica grins.

"What about the others? It's not like we can go out again together without arousing suspicion." I remark.

"Oh trust me, they are all out!" Monica flashes me a grin. _(Well, the woman is supposedly __**always**__ right.)_

Well, **it** is Saturday afternoon after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

The sun is shining, and it s a warm and rather hot summer afternoon.

As usual, I was right, and there was no one home in either of our apartments – so Chandler and I are happily walking in Central Park, holding hands with the intent of getting ice cream at the end of our walk.

It's great.

"So I guess we are pretty desperate – using grocery shopping as an excuse to spend time with each other on a nice Saturday afternoon." Chandler remarks jokingly.

"Well, we also use laundry as an excuse." I answer back mischievously.

"We don't actually **do** laundry when we claim we are doing laundry."

That is true. We probably did actual laundry like once out of the tens of times that we used that excuse.

"Well, we can always start doing actual laundry!" I tease. _(Chandler has a dejected look on his face.)_

"You are taking the **fun **out of doing laundry!" Chandler complains.

"But laundry is **fun**!" _(Ah! The fresh smell of freshly washed clothes and towels!)_

"For women named Monica, probably." He teases.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Do you like doing laundry better, or doing **laundry **better?" Chandler ignores my outburst. _(Oh this can be fun!)_

"Hmm... both are pretty great... but I would have to go with..." I trail off.

"What?"Chandler looks a little anxious. _(He looks so cute!)_

Of course I like doing **laundry **better!

"Oh, I think I would have to go with the laundry." I smirk.

"What!" Chandler answers indignantly.

"You know, there's nothing better than cleaning..." My smirk widens.

That's a lie. I would rather spend time with Chandler than clean. _(That's __**when**__ you know I love someone!)_

Chandler doesn't look to happy. _(Think it's time to stop torturing him.)_

"You know I am joking right?" I reply with an evil grin.

He looks visibly relieved.

"You are a cruel, **cruel **woman, Monica." He gives me a hurt look. _(Damn it, he's making me feel guilty!)_

"I know! I might be joking about what I just said earlier." I reply.

Chandler gives me another look, and walks off. _(Oh crap! I've gone too far!)_

"Chandler! Wait! I am sorry! Really sorry! I love you!" I run after him. _(Crap! Where __**did**__ that come from?)_

Chandler freezes. _(Oh no! How do I __**fix **__this mess?)_

He turns around – the expression of shock is all over his face. _(Okay, that's an expected reaction.)_

He walks over to me.

He has the most serious look on his face. _(Oh my god! Serious Chandler!)_

"I hope to **everything** that you weren't joking about that." He whispers in my ear.

He reaches for my hands.

"Why?" My very original response. _(This was __**not**__ an expected reaction!)_

"Because..." He falters.

I look at him expectantly. _(Is this going where I think this is going?)_

"Because..." He takes a deep breath.

He closes the gap between us.

"Because, I love you too." He whispers huskily in my ear.

I feel his lips brush against mine and we are kissing frantically in the broad daylight.

And at that moment, nothing else mattered.

Only him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chandler's POV)<strong>_

It's two in the morning again, and Monica and I are wide awake.

She is setting scented candles all around her bedroom on elevated surfaces while I follow her with the lighter and light them all.

When we are done, we switch off the light and the dim room is set aglow by flickers of light.

"You know, it really sucks that we can't be **together **all the time." Monica sighs as she climbs onto her bed.

"I know what you mean." _(After our confession in the park earlier, we returned home to everyone in Monica's apartment – so there was no where we could run and celebrate our new milestone.)_

"I mean, it is fun to sneak around and everything, but sometimes I really want to yell to the world that I am with you." Monica whispers.

Oh wow! Oh! I have an idea!

"How about we get away for a week – we will give them our excuses." I suggest.

"Where should we go?" Monica plays idly with the blanket.

"As far as reasonably possible." I grin.

"Okay, let's go somewhere north – getting tired of all this hot summer weather." Monica looks excited.

"We could always go to the Arctic Circle, in that case. Heard it's pretty cold up there!" I reply jokingly.

"Oh Chandler, be serious!" _(Monica looks amused more than anything.)_

"You want to go somewhere urban, or wild?" I ask. _(This is going to be awesome!)_

"Wild sounds cheaper – let's go, like next week!" Monica smiles.

"Where?" _(Yeah, where?)_

"Oh, surprise me!" Monica exclaims. _(The return of impulsive Monica! Well, going on spontaneous trips is impulsive!)_

"But I thought you hated surprises?" I look at her funny.

"I quite like **your** surprises." She winks at me.

"But –"

Monica closes the space between me and her, drags me down onto the bed and kisses me.

"You know, I wanted to tell you that I love you two weeks ago." Monica whispers.

"I realized a week ago," I reply back.

"I was afraid that you were going to freak." Monica admits.

"I might have, if you said it two weeks ago," I tell her. _(It's true, I wasn't ready.)_

"It all worked out well in the end... That's what matters." Monica reassures me.

"I am scared that I am going to do something stupid." I confess. _(One of my greatest fears!)_

I feel incredibly vulnerable at this point. No jokes or sarcasm to cover my insecurities.

Monica looks at me thoughtfully.

She grabs my hands fiercely.

"I won't let you." _(She looks determined.)_

* * *

><p>"Don't you find it odd that both Monica and Chandler both took off all of a sudden?" Rachel sips her coffee.<p>

"Well, Chandler said that he has a work conference in Seattle and Monica claims she really wanted to go to this international food fair in Los Angeles." Phoebe responds, while taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Sounds **kind** of fishy to me." Rachel looks at Phoebe sceptically.

"What? You think Chandler is her secret boyfriend?" Phoebe waves her sandwich in the air.

"Well, it's possible." Rachel muses.

"Hah! Seriously? Chandler can't be the same romantic, sexy guy that makes Monica daydream in the middle of **cleaning**!" Phoebe scoffs, while jabbing the air violently with her food.

"Fits in with the card that Monica's date left in her apartment and the reason why Monica won't tell us who her guy is!" Rachel refutes.

"Yeah, but this is Chandler! The guy who can't make relationships last! Mr. I-am-too-chicken-to-commit!" Phoebe argues back.

"How about I bet you twenty dollars that I am right?" Rachel grins.

"Easy money, Ms. Green. Let's make that fifty since you seem so sure." Phoebe exclaims.

"You are on!" Rachel has a gleam in her eye.

"What's on?" Joey walks towards the orange sofa that Rachel and Phoebe are currently occupying.

"Nothing." Rachel replies nonchalantly.

"Hey, Joey, do you know if Chandler is seeing anyone?" Phoebe asks.

"Chandler is seeing someone? Oh my god! It better **not **be Janice! He promised!" Joey has a horrified expression on his face.

"No, no. I am just asking; does Chandler have a girlfriend?" Phoebe probes Joey further.

Joey pauses to think.

"Now that you mention it – he does seem abnormally happy ever since we got back from London." Joey reflects slowly.

"You know, we just find it odd that Monica and Chandler took off today." Rachel supplies.

Joey looks puzzled.

"**Not we**! I think it's just a coincidence. I will go ask my psychic later." Phoebe corrects.

"I think they are going to end up going to the same place." Rachel muses.

"Wait, you think Monica and Chandler are **together**?" Joey has a realization.

"What, my sister and Chandler **are **together?" Ross walks into Central Perk.

"Well, we don't know for sure – but Rachel here sure thinks so!" Phoebe replies.

"**Preposterous**! My sister and Chandler!" Ross huffs loudly.

"Care to join our little betting pool?" Rachel inquires.

"The very idea of them together is **inane**!" Ross fumes.

"Put me down for fifty for Chandler!" Joey grins.

Ross rolls his eyes at Joey.

"Ross?" Rachel asks.

"Alright, put me down for a hundred for not Chandler." Ross looks smugly at the rest of them.

"So Ross, what do you have against Chandler and Monica dating?" Phoebe asks sweetly.

"The **rule**! One should not date his best friend's sisters or their ex-girlfriends." Ross exclaims.

"Oh that stupid rule you guys have." Rachel remarks.

"It's **not** stupid!" Joey defends.

"For you Joey, it's not!" Phoebe replies.

"Okay guys! When Monica and Chandler get back next week, we will have to catch them, or find some tangible piece of evidence to settle the bet." Rachel exclaims enthusiastically.

"May the best team win!" Phoebe says solemnly.

They all shake hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**July 16, 2011**

_Author's Note: This chapter is long... It's like two chapters in one – but I wanted to fit most of Monica and Chandler's trip here. Lots of fluff here – and Rachel and Phoebe enjoy some newfound freedom. _

_Thanks for all the reviews and support! Oh, and I totally recommend the place that Chandler and Monica explores in this chapter – one of the most beautiful places in the world._

_At this point, I am not sure what's going to happen in the next chapter – but I will figure something out._

_Please don't forget to review! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Trysts – Chapter 7<strong>

_**(Monica's POV)**_

"So, Calgary, Alberta? That does not sound too wild to me!" I remark to Chandler.

We are cruising at an altitude at around thirty-thousand feet _(according to the display located in front of us) _in the air. Bright blue sky and great puffy white clouds are all that could be seen from the windows.

Chandler turns around to face me.

"Oh, Calgary is pretty wild – with its stampedes and stuff. And who said that we were staying in Calgary?" Chandler has an amused glint in his eye. _(So blue!)_

"The plane tickets!" I reply rather lamely. _(Don't jump to conclusions, Monica!)_

"Oh, trust me; the place where we are going to is pretty wild." Chandler says reassuringly.

"I hope so! I like a man who can deliver what he promises." I wink.

"Well, there are other things that I can promise..." Chandler looks meaningfully towards the direction of the lavatory door. _(He wants sex already!)_

"Maybe later, I mean we still have three hours, fifteen minutes and forty-six seconds left." I look pointedly at the flight information.

Chandler sighs, and wraps his hand around mine.

We lapse into a comfortable silence.

I rest my head on his shoulder.

I like how we can spend time together, and not talk.

"Do you think they bought our excuses?" Chandler asks awhile later.

"I hope so." I reply.

"You know, I could have sworn that Rachel was giving us the strangest looks at breakfast today, before we left for JFK." Chandler mulls over thoughtfully. _(Oh crap! I didn't even notice!)_

"Really? Do you think she put two and two together?" _(We have a situation here!)_

"And made four? It's quite possible, especially with the card incident you told me about that happened awhile ago." Chandler replies slowly.

"Oh crap! She might know." I swear. _(Especially compounded with the fact that Chandler and I left for the airport on the same day!)_

"It's too late to do anything about that now." Chandler sighs and turns to look at the window.

I think furiously for a moment.

Rachel probably has at most a hunch or suspicion that Chandler and I are together, but she's probably not completely sure. I think the problem is still manageable.

"Well, she doesn't **know** that we **know** that she **thinks** she knows about us." I finally say.

Chandler throws me a sceptical look but he pauses to think as well.

"I guess we can worry about getting our stories straight on the way back – and figure out something to throw her off our tail. But really, why don't we just come clean?" Chandler places his arm around my shoulders.

Oh my god! Did he just say "come clean"? This does not sound like the Chandler I know.

But really, the sneaking around has been becoming kind of a game for me – and getting caught is equivalent to losing. And I, Monica do **not **lose!

"What's the fun in coming clean? I am not losing!" I reply.

"**Losing**? Has this become a game to you, Monica?" Chandler throws up his arms in despair.

Oops. I hope he doesn't take it to mean that I am not taking our relationship seriously. Please don't jump to conclusions, Chandler!

"Well, the sneaking around has kind of turned into a game to me. It has that certain thrill." I admit sheepishly.

Chandler rolls his eyes.

"And, you want to win at **this **particular game? Who the hell wins at this? Alright, if it's important to you, it's important to me." He finally concedes.

Ah! That's one of the many reasons why I love Chandler; he understands my little quirks.

I give him a hug. He turns to look at me.

"You do realize that in order for you to win, our relationship will never be out in the open?" _(Oh my god, he's right!)_

When did he become the mature one in our relationship?

I am just a little shocked at how much he's grown up during the months we've been dating.

But that just makes me love him even more.

It shows how committed and serious he is regarding our relationship – which is something I value tremendously.

"Alright, I am just not ready to lose yet, Chandler." I reply.

"You know, I was afraid for that second that you weren't taking our relationship as seriously as I am." Chandler sounds a little sad.

"Trust me, I love you way too much to goof around with what we got." I reassure him.

"I love you too, Monica. You are the only woman that I've ever cared for." He whispers.

Chandler is so sweet.

I don't know how he comes up with all the right words.

I lean over to kiss him.

Maybe I better take up on his earlier offer. _(Hell, yeah! I most definitely should.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chandler's POV)<strong>_

"So, are **you **sure where are we going? It's been an hour already!" Monica exclaims concernedly.

Our plane has landed around an hour ago, and we are driving west the Trans-Canada highway in our rented car. _(Well, actually Monica's driving, while I have a large map in my hands with the route marked out.)_

"Well, it takes around an hour and a half to get there – keep driving, we are on the right freeway." I reassure her.

I can understand why she's concerned. We are surrounded by wilderness and mountainous terrain – totally **not **what we are used to in our very urban, skyscraper filled New York City.

Greenery is everywhere – tall trees stand proudly alongside the road and large mountains loom in the distance. _(Well, she __**did **__want somewhere wild!)_

"Watch out!" I cry out as Monica slammed on the brakes.

A large imposing elk walks briskly across the road. _(Crap! That was scary!)_

"Oh my god! What was that?" Monica's surprised shout snaps me out of my stunned state.

"I think... that was an elk." I reply, still dazed by the sudden appearance of the animal – which is now nowhere to be seen.

What the heck was that? Our first brush with death as a couple!

"I should probably drive slower." Monica remarks. _(Good idea. Holy crap! That elk was huge!)_

"Yeah. Where's the damned elk-crossing signs when you need them?" _(Maybe we should go suggest the idea to someone.)_

"Like that one over there on your side?" Monica replies.

A yellow rhombus-shaped sign depicting a moose with the words Moose Crossing underneath could be seen in the distance.

"A little bit **too** late for that! Plus, it wasn't a moose!" I gesture with my hands. _(Not like Monica can see them.)_

"Same idea. But I do have to say that this is a beautiful place, Chandler – but I don't think we should examine the wildlife **that **closely." Monica muses jokingly.

Oh wow. She really has spent too much time with me if she can start cracking jokes about **this**!

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

The rest of our drive through the scenic route was rather uneventful – although the elk encounter was **not **something Chandler and I ever anticipated. Totally scared the hell out of me!

And I was totally surprised that Chandler actually chose to come to Banff for our week's vacation. It's really beautiful here. Plus the weather is pretty cool – around twenty degrees Celsius – damn metric system – not quite sure what that is in Fahrenheit. But whatever – it's nice weather.

We are now standing at the entrance of a cottage – completely made out of wood! This actually looks kind of pricey.

"A cottage? Isn't that a little extravagant?" I ask Chandler.

"It was almost the same price as a nice motel room!" Chandler exclaims. _(Really? That is awesome!)_

"So **that's **why we stopped to get groceries before coming here!" I grin at Chandler.

"Plus, you get to cook and we get this entire place to ourselves." Chandler returns my grin.

Ah! No Rachel, Phoebe, Ross or Joey to bother us. Just an entire week of Chandler and me with no pretending, with hopefully lots of naked time and sightseeing.

Don't get me wrong – I do kind of miss the gang – but it's nice to have some alone time that isn't at the dead the night.

In a short time, Chandler and I have gone through the entire cottage _(two stories, with two bedrooms – which we are going to take the biggest one – a nice large living room and a nice kitchen/dining area)_ and we also brought our luggage upstairs as well.

"You aren't thinking about cleaning, aren't you?" Chandler teases.

"Actually, no. This place is pretty pristine!" I defend myself.

"Really? A place that has actually achieved **the** Monica standard of cleanliness!" Chandler looks bewildered.

I give him a dirty look. I am not **that **obsessive!

"Oh look! They have wineglasses!" Chandler abruptly changes the topic after rummaging through the kitchen cupboards. _(I will get him back later...)_

"Then it's a good thing we got some alcohol earlier."

"Yeah."

After dinner and a few beers – we walk outside of the cottage.

The sun has pretty much gone down and left us with a dark bluish night sky.

"Wow, look at all the stars!" Chandler exclaims while pointing up to pinpricks of bright light in the sky.

"It's really beautiful." I whisper back.

Chandler and I are holding hands, and taking a walk around the perimeter of our cottage. It's a really romantic night out – with all the stars, the shade of blue of the sky, forest all around us and even the sounds of crickets chirping.

It looks like a scene from a magical fairyland. I don't even want to talk – afraid that the simple notion of talking might spoil the atmosphere.

I was never a nature person – too much dirt for my liking. Yet being here, in this foreign place makes me happier than I ever thought possible.

All because I am with Chandler.

We suddenly stop at the back of the cottage and Chandler leans in and kisses me. Our kisses get more heated and I run my hands around his torso and casually play with the buttons of his shirt.

I reach lower, and he suddenly stops whatever he was doing.

Before I could vent out my frustration, he simply picks me up and carries me back into the cottage, up the stairs – and into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"So, how was your appointment with your psychic?" Rachel asks Phoebe as soon as she walks into Monica and Rachel's apartment.<p>

"You know Rach, I think I need a new psychic! He's turning into a quack!" Phoebe closes the door and places her purse on the dining table.

"How so, Phoebes?" Rachel looks at Phoebe sceptically.

"Keeps muttering cryptically about how a marriage will be born from the ashes of another. Total crap!" Phoebe joins Rachel on the couch.

"That's all he said?" Rachel replies with another question.

"For the entire freaking afternoon! That's it; I am getting a new psychic tomorrow!" Phoebe exclaims.

"Yeah... Maybe you should." Rachel props her feet on the coffee table with an air of bemusement.

Phoebe looks critically at Rachel legs.

"You do know Monica is going to throw a fit if she knew what you are doing right now."

"She gets a vacation! I should get one too!" Rachel refutes.

"You know what Rachel? I totally agree with you!" Phoebe plonks her feet on the table.

"You know what we should do?" Rachel looks at Phoebe with an enthusiastic grin.

"What?" Phoebe looks dubiously at Rachel's excitement.

"Let's make some margaritas and have our own fun!" Rachel heads off towards the kitchen.

"Do you even know how to make them?" Phoebe stands up.

"Well..." Rachel pauses.

"That's okay; I've watched Monica make them loads of times. I can do it!" Phoebe goes to the fridge and gets out the required ingredients.

"Alrighty, let's do it!"

Many minutes later, Phoebe and Rachel sit back on their respective couches with their drinks _(without coasters)_ and completely disregarding the mess they left on the kitchen counter.

"That was fun." Rachel sighs and takes a sip.

"Maybe for you – I wasn't the one who spilled half the lime juice all over the floor!" Phoebe exclaims.

"We made a mess."

"Yes Rach, we did." Phoebe has exasperation in her voice.

"I haven't dared to make a mess ever since I came to live here!" Rachel looks wistfully at the kitchen.

"Oh I know totally what you mean – after all I was Monica's roommate before you!" Phoebe smiles knowingly.

"It's such a relief. One can only live with extreme cleanliness and order for so long." Rachel grins.

"Are you going to clean up the rest of the mess?"

"Nah... Remember, I am on vacation!"

"Hey guys, look at what I fo – woah – what happened here?" Joey barges in.

"Rachel happened." Phoebe replies casually.

"Hey! You contributed to some of **that **mess!" Rachel crosses her arms.

"Monica's **gonna** kill you guys..." Joey looks fearfully around.

"But she's **not** here!" Rachel smirks.

"Oh right! Right!" Joey smiles.

"So what did you find?" Phoebe quickly changes the conversation.

"Oh.. um... I kinda went into Chandler's room today by accident..." Joey stutters.

"By **accident**?" Rachel looks at Joey oddly.

"Oh trust me, you dun wanna know!" Joey walks over towards Rachel and Phoebe and sits beside Rachel.

"Okay, and?" Phoebe leans in.

"I found some interesting pictures." Joey grins.

"Really?" Phoebe exclaims.

"Can we see them?" Rachel has an evil grin on her face.

"I have them right... here!" Joey pulls out a few pictures from one of his pockets.

Phoebe gets off the couch and all three of them crowd closely to look at the pictures.

"Hmm... They all have Monica and Chandler in them." Phoebe observes.

"Isn't that the top of the Trade Center?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah it is. When did they go up there? And **without** us!" Phoebe shakes her head.

"And they have their arms around each other too." Joey points at the picture.

"Well that's no good... they do that all the time!" Rachel frowns.

"And here's a picture of them all dressed up!" Phoebe picks up another picture.

"Yeah, but they are only holding hands in that one." Joey looks critically.

"**Damn** it! None of these pictures prove anything definite!" Rachel throws up her hands after scanning through the small pile.

"Yeah, they are really close as friends – almost couple-like." Phoebe makes another observation.

"Aw... so I don't get my money?" Joey looks sad.

"Yeah.. If you want to win the bet, you are going to have to find something with them kissing or something." Phoebe replies back.

"Good try Joey!" Rachel lightly pats Joey on the back.

"How about a margarita?" Phoebe offers.

Joey accepts and they all sit there lightly musing over the pictures that Joey had brought over.

"You know guys; it is interesting that Chandler would have these pictures in his room." Rachel tries.

"No evidence, no money, Rach!" Phoebe grins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chandler's POV)<strong>_

"Are we there yet?" I am breathing quite heavily.

Monica and I are hiking one of the numerous trails at the National Park. It amazes me on how not-tired and not-sweaty Monica is at this moment. _(We've been at it for almost an hour!)_

"Come on, honey, it can't be much longer – I just saw a sign that we have half a kilometre to go." Monica replies.

"Half a kilometre? That's going to take at least twenty more minutes!" I complain.

"Well, there is a teahouse at the end of the trail – we can rest there." Monica reaches for my hand and smiles encouragingly.

At least the weather is on my side – there's a rather cool and refreshing breeze blowing – and it's not hot at all. _(And she called me honey!)_

Twenty minutes later – we reach the aforementioned teahouse – and I just want to collapse on the ground. Instead I sit on a large rock and Monica joins me.

"So this is why they call it the Plain of Six Glaciers!" Monica has a sudden realization and points excitedly at the overhanging glaciers. _(An impressive sight, indeed!)_

"Yup, because there are **six **glaciers – no more, no less." I breathe deeply.

"I never thought I'd see ice so late in the summer!" Monica looks at the ice with a grin.

She takes a picture with her camera. _(It's freaking amazing how much energy she's got!)_

"And what are those cubed things that we use to cool our drinks down in the summer..." I quip.

"Oh, you know what I meant!" Monica replies with exasperation.

"Speaking of cubed cold things, I would kill for a drink with ice cubes!" I pant.

Monica hands me a water bottle. I drink deeply from it. _(That feels good!)_

"Sorry about the lack of ice cubes – but you could always climb up there and break a few pieces off." Monica points at the closest glacier.

"Right, and break my neck in the process." I mutter back. _(Not quite ready to die for a couple pieces of ice!)_

"Well, you did mention that you were willing to **kill **for them." She grins slyly.

"I didn't say I was willing to **die** for them!"

"Aw... Chandler! Let's go check out the teahouse!" Monica pulls me up from my comfortable rock and drags me towards the teahouse. _(If only she could give me an energy transplant – I am exhausted!)_

Oh, and I just remembered – we have to walk back too! Crap! _(But Monica's ridiculously happy – so at least I am accomplishing something here!)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

"So, that lake over there should be Lake Moraine." Chandler remarks as he parks the car.

"Oh wow, it's **stunning**!" I reply after catching a glimpse of the lake.

I've never seen such a shade of blue – it's not actually blue – more of a turquoise shade. And that's the colour of the lake! Honestly, it's like seeing jewels!

It's probably my second favourite shade of blue in the world. _(The best shade of blue is...)_

I smile dreamily at Chandler, who is getting a large picnic basket that is covered with a green sheet out of the trunk of the car.

We both end up carrying the picnic basket through a short trail that would lead us closer to the lake. It's nice to know that Chandler is getting more fit from hiking – he doesn't tire as easily as he did the first day we went.

"Do you think we would ever see any bears?" Chandler looks around the trees.

"I don't know. I hope **not** right now – we are carrying a basketful of food!" I glance furtively around the greenery.

"Well, let's cross our fingers. If we see a bear, we leave our basket on the ground and run for it? Or was it play dead, I don't remember." Chandler muses.

"Let's try your first idea first – and **hopefully** we won't ever have to consider Plan B." I reply.

"I **don't** think we will have time to consider anything if we do run into a grizzly."

"How about there?" I point to a smooth rocky outcrop that looks out to the lake.

"Where, bear?" Chandler goes into freak-mode and swivels his head around. _(Oh Chandler!)_

"No bear! I meant let's set up our picnic there!" I laugh.

Chandler looks relieved and we spread our sheet on the rocks.

"Let's keep our food in the basket – fewer animals will bother us.' Chandler suggests.

"Okay." I pull out a plateful of wrapped sandwiches.

We both sit in a way that we are both looking out towards the lake. There are actually quite a few people wandering around the trails and the lake. Chandler and I dig into the sandwiches – made with chicken or turkey and bottles of water serve as drinks – we didn't want to attract any bees with sweet drinks. _(This is the __**best **__picnic spot – ever!)_

"So how many animals have we actually seen?" Chandler asks.

"Well, besides the elk that nearly killed us – there was that moose that we had pictures taken of, that small herd of deer that we stopped on the side of the road to look at, some mountain goats and the howl of a coyote from last night." I show the number on my fingers.

"Well, we didn't exactly see the coyote..."

"Do you really want to be face-to-face with one?" I smirk at him.

"Nope! No." Chandler shakes his head.

Chandler moves onto his second sandwich.

"I am glad we came here." I whisper.

"Me too." Chandler takes a bite out of his sandwich.

"It's so nice and peaceful and beautiful here. I could sit here, forever."

"And I would sit here, forever with you." Chandler mumbles into his sandwich.

Forever! The word that you'd never imagine Chandler Bing saying in a million years!

"That will be nice." I reply.

"Not in the winter though! Do you know how cold it gets here?" Chandler shivers. _(Oh, what a mood-killer, hehe!)_

"I can imagine." I say dryly.

Chandler finishes off his second sandwich and reaches for the last sandwich. _(Thank god I am not dating someone like Joey – how much sandwiches would I have to bring?)_

Oh wow... first thought I've had about the rest of the gang in **three** days. I really do wish I could stay here forever.

"You know, I was so confused when you told me to bring my passport."

"Well, confusing you can be really fun." Chandler teases.

"You know, this is a **really** romantic, foreign country." I reply.

"Foreign trysts are always fun." _(He sounds like he has so much expertise in that area!)_

"Really? And **which** other ones have you been on?" I look at him pointedly.

"Hmm... Let's see." Chandler starts mocking counting on his fingers.

"Oh come on!" I gently hit him on the shoulder.

"And that brings us to a grand total of... **two**!" Chandler exclaims dramatically.

"You are **so **funny." I throw my empty water bottle at him.

"Funny is all I've got." Chandler replies sadly. _(Oh Chandler – that`s so __**not**__ true!)_

"Chandler, honey, that is not true!" I exclaim.

"Really?" He looks at me hopefully.

"You are sweet, caring, smart, surprisingly romantic.." I trail off.

"And?" He replies with a grin.

"**Now** you are just fishing for compliments!" I swat him on the back.

"Well, a guy can **try**."

"Let's have some dessert." I try to change the subject.

"What **kind** of dessert?" Chandler grins cheekily at me. _(Oh I totally know what's going through __**his **__head at this moment!)_

"Oh, **get** your mind out of the gutters! Remember the pie we made last night!" I reach for the pie at the bottom of the basket.

"Oh right." His face falls.

"Maybe we can have some afters later." I reply brightly.

"Alright, let's have some pie!" He takes his piece.

We eat our pie in silence. The green tones in the water are mesmerising. I wonder what makes the lake so colourful.

After we finish eating, we tidy up and lie belly down on the sheet. We are holding hands again and I lay my head down Chandler's shoulder. It's so comfortable despite the hard rocky ground.

"So, are you happy?" Chandler asks me.

"Yeah, really happy. It's so nice to have you all to myself for the week." I grin.

"Ditto." Chandler whispers.

"I love you." I whisper back.

"I love you too, Monica." He leans his head towards mine.

I look into his eyes – our noses are literally touching – and I see my favourite shade of blue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chandler's POV)<strong>_

"I can't believe we are going back to New York tomorrow!" Monica exclaims.

"I know. It's been the best week of my life!" I reply.

Heck, this **is** the best week of my life – hands down. No other week in my life can top this one!

"And we are standing on the Columbian Ice Fields – a freaking glacier – and all we can talk about is going back to New York!" I observe with amusement.

Monica flops herself down on the ice. _(Is she crazy?)_

"Isn't it kind of cold?" I ask her.

"Nope – very comfortable. At least I am not stripping like those guys over there!" She points in the direction of the all-wheel-drive bus that brought us up here.

I turn around towards the bus and there are several shirtless guys dancing on the ice.

"Yup, you are sane!" I shiver – despite wearing a rather thick jacket over my shirt.

"Come join me – then we could say that we both have laid down on a glacier!" Monica tugs at my arm.

"Well, we could do some other things on the glacier." I reply jokingly.

"I am pretty sure the rest of the tourists would not find it an attractive sight. Plus **isn't** it too cold for you?" Monica plays along.

I love how she can play along with all my jokes – and she has lightened up considerably ever since we started our relationship – although she is still a pretty serious person. _(But then again, I think I've grown more serious. Our traits are rubbing off on each other!)_

"I guess it can wait until later." I whisper to Monica – and I lie down next to Monica on the glacier.

"Oh yeah, we are **most definitely** making use of this last night." Monica winks at me seductively.

One of the tourists comes over and offers to take a picture of us in the snow and ice and to exclaim that we make the cutest couple – Monica accepts enthusiastically and hands over her camera.

After the pictures have been taken – Monica and I get up and walk around – enjoying the feeling of walking on ice in the summer.

"You know what – we should go to National Parks more often." Monica suggests.

"And here I thought you didn't enjoy nature with all its mud and dirt." I reply with a grin.

"Let's just say I've learned how to appreciate it."

I gently reach for her waist and turn her towards me so I could kiss her.

There's nothing more romantic than kissing **the** girl you **love** on top of a glacier – right?


	8. Chapter 8

**July 20, 2011**

_Author's Note – suffered some severe writer's block on this one – I think I am reasonably satisfied with it. _

_Thanks guys for the kind reviews! :D_

_Don't forget to drop a review! :] Much appreciated!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

The sun is fading fast, and Chandler and I are wandering the peaceful streets of the town of Banff – enjoying our last night together. Besides us, there are mostly tourists strolling on the sidewalks but I don't take too much interest in them.

We are walking as closely as we physically could and I enjoy the feel of Chandler against me.

It's **perfect**.

The only wish I have is for this to last forever. _(But it's futile – knowing that we are going back the very next day.)_

We walk for several blocks before Chandler gets a glint in his eye and drags me with him to a souvenir shop.

When we enter – we are greeted with the sight of colourful knickknacks, t-shirts and all sorts of other stuff. _(All neatly organized too!)_

We walk around, and Chandler is as giddy as a little kid – observing practically everything the store had in stock. _(Why am I not surprised?)_

Until his eye falls on a very familiar yellow sign that we saw on our first day here.

"You are not thinking about buying one of those, are you?" I look at him with amusement.

"Why not? You never know when they can come in handy!"

"Handy?"

"You never know when you will see your next moose!"

"Chandler! We **don't** even have moose in New York!" _(At least not in the city!)_

"How do you know?" Chandler grins.

"Have you ever seen one at home?"

Chandler thinks for a second before dashing towards another corner of the store _(he's like a kid sometimes – but I find it endearing)_ and he comes back a minute later with the biggest grin on his face while hiding something behind his back.

I give him a strange look.

"Close your eyes." Chandler ignores my look.

"Why?"

"Just do it, please." _(I wonder what he's got behind his back!)_

I finally close my eyes and I feel something furry and soft being placed in my hands.

"You can open your eyes now!"

I open them and I see myself holding a stuffed moose with a red bandana tied around its neck.

I look at Chandler questioningly.

"Now, we will have at **least** one moose in New York and I have an excuse to buy my sign!"

"Oh wow!" _(I have no words to reply to his statement!)_

"Plus the moose will remind you of all the fun times that we had up here." He explains further. _(Aw... he's so sweet!)_

Before he could say anything else – I stand up on my toes and kiss him – completely disregarding the fact that we are in the middle of the store.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Phoebs, do you know where exactly this chair goes?" Rachel asks in desperation.<p>

Rachel and Phoebe are frantically trying to clean and rearrange the apartment back to the way it was before Monica left a week ago.

"Can't talk now Rach! Trying to mop up this spill that Joey left the other day!" Phoebe attacks the floor with savage energy.

"Guys, calm down – Monica isn't coming back until Monday evening!" Joey is lying on the couch – nonchalantly eating a sandwich.

"And what day is it today?" Rachel asks Joey sweetly.

"Um... Yesterday was Sunday so which makes today..." Joey puzzles.

"Monday!" Phoebe shouts a little too loudly.

Joey cringes.

"Alright, alright – you don't have to yell at me!"

"And it would help if you would get off that couch and help us!" Rachel admonishes.

"And stop leaving sandwich crumbs everywhere! Now we have to vacuum too!" Phoebe angrily chases Joey off the couch with her mop.

"Oh, I just realized that I have a very important phone call to make! Bye guys!" Joey runs out of the apartment.

"Typical Joey, I bet he doesn't have a phone call to make at all." Rachel seethes.

"Oh well, it's not like he's any good at cleaning." Phoebe responds.

"And Monica is coming back in less than an hour too!" Rachel takes a quick glance at the clock and groans.

"Less talking, more cleaning, Rach!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chandler's POV)<strong>_

I am carrying my suitcase up the stairs to my apartment _(with all the airport luggage tags ripped off)_. I can't believe our week of alone-time is **already **over. Time sure flies by fast when you are having fun. Monica's still at the Starbucks that we stopped at before heading home – we decided that it would be wiser if we went home at separate times.

I reach the floor that my apartment is located on and slowly walk towards the door _(back to the life of sneaking around and stealing moments whenever we can!)_.

To tell you the truth – I really don't want to sneak around anymore – I want to spend time with Monica whenever I want – wherever I want. But if she wants to continue the sneaking – I guess I can live with it awhile longer. _(Plus, I __**still**__ don't look forward to telling Ross about our relationship.)_

I open the door to my apartment – and I see Joey curled up on his barcalounger – reading _The Shining_.

"Hey, Chandler!" Joey looks up from his book.

"Hey, Joe." I greet back and head towards my room.

"How was your business trip?" He asks.

"Like all other business trips... **boring**!" I reply. _(Our trip was anything __**but**__ boring!)_

"So have you seen Monica?" Joey asks in a tone that arouses my suspicions. _(Oh my god! Does he know something? Joey is so damned transparent!)_

"I am **not** seeing Monica!" _(Good going Chandler! That __**so**__ doesn't sound suspicious at all!)_

"What?" Joey looks at me confused.

"No, I haven't seen Monica. Have you?" I quickly amend my mistake.

"No, that's why I am asking you!" Joey looks at me weirdly. _(Must extricate self from uncomfortable situation!)_

"Well, I am exhausted – going to my room now!" I walk quickly to my room and shut the door.

Phew! Got out of **that **awkward situation! I have a feeling that Joey knows a little more than he letting on.

I look around my room – it looks like how I've left it a week ago. Except...

The pictures that I had hidden in the jewellery box that my mother had given me are spread out on top of the nightstand. _(Knew that wasn't a good place to hide them since Joey often comes in here to take the condoms that I hide in that box!)_

I open my suitcase and begin the process of unpacking – and I need to think of somewhere to hide all the souvenirs that I've acquired on the trip _(maybe my underwear drawer)!_

Joey **most** definitely knows more than he's letting on!

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

I **can't** believe the best week of my life is over! Seven lovely days – with Chandler – spent in the northern wilderness or in the bed at the cottage or even wandering the streets of Banff!

I will **totally** miss those days!

I can't believe that I told Chandler that I wanted to keep sneaking around! I am starting to repent my decision – he left Starbucks less than twenty minutes ago – and I am starting to **miss** him already! _(And I hate admitting that I am wrong!)_

And who knows when is the next time that I can get some alone time with him _(especially with Rachel's possible suspicions)_!

I am holding the moose that Chandler had bought for me the day before – one physical reminder of the amazing seven days. _(Seven seems to be the magic number of our relationship!)_

Typically, I am not a stuffed-animal girl but the sentiment behind the moose is too sweet – and so Chandler!

I take a brief look at the clock on the wall and I realize that it's time for me to go back home. I hug the moose close to my heart and return it back to my suitcase.

The hotness of the New York weather strikes me immediately as I step outside – I miss the cool weather of Banff. I walk the block to my apartment and head upstairs – my mind still flooded with memories of all the things Chandler and I did during the previous week. _(Can I even behave normally in my state?)_

I reach my apartment door – and I take a breath _(steadying myself for the facade I must put on)_.

I push the door open.

"Hey Mon!" Rachel's familiar cheery voice greets me.

"Monica!" Phoebe exclaims.

"Hey guys!" I reply as enthusiastically as I could.

Rachel and Phoebe are both lounging on the couch, with exhausted looks on their faces – and I observe that several pieces of furniture have been moved slightly out of place from the perfect alignment that I that I had originally left them in. _(But the place seems spotless – surprisingly!)._

"Did you guys clean or something?" I survey the apartment quickly.

"Oh yeah!" Rachel has a proud expression on her face.

Phoebe elbows Rachel. _(I roll my eyes at them.)_

"How was Los Angeles?" Phoebe inquires.

"Pretty fun – lots of great chefs were there and the weather was really hot!" I try to produce a dreamy expression on my face.

"See any hot guys while you were there?" Rachel grins.

"Rachel! You do know I am dating someone!" I scold. _(But I did see a hot guy – all week!)_

"But you could always look around!" _(Tsk, Rachel, tsk!)_

"So what else did you do in LA?" Phoebe asks – she has a devious glint in her eyes.

"Oh I just kind of hung around the food festival area – didn't see much of anything else." I reply rather flippantly. _(I am such a horrible liar – even I don't believe myself!)_

"Really? You go all the **way** to California and you didn't do anything else?" Rachel looks suspicious.

"Well, it was a big international thing – so there were lots of cooking-related things to do!" I explain.

Rachel and Phoebe give me sceptical looks.

"Well, I have to go unpack - so see you guys later!" I quickly enter my room and shut the door with a sigh of relief.


	9. Chapter 9

**July 22, 2011**

_Author's note: Wow, it's been a busy week – got my schedule for the next two semesters finalized – even though I am on the waiting list for a course. Saw HP7 part two yesterday too – feel like a huge chunk of my childhood is practically over. _

_I hope you like this chapter :D And I hope it's __**not **__too short – hehe. _

_Thanks for all the reviews – and for sticking by this story – and let the fun begin._

_Don't forget to leave a review on the way out – thanks much!_

* * *

><p><strong>Trysts – Chapter 9<strong>

_**(Chandler's POV)**_

We are all in the coffeehouse _(where else would we __**be**__!)_ and waiting for Rachel – who is on her way over here from work. Monica and I are **trying **to avoid touching each other _(a feat made __**impossible**__ since we are sitting less than a millimetre apart) _but every so often, when the others are engrossed in their conversation – I feel the warm, familiar and comfortable touch of her hand against my body.

"So, how's those divorce papers coming along, Ross?" Phoebe brings up a new topic.

"Got finalized a few days ago." Ross replies a tad unhappily. _(The joys of Divorce Number Two!)_

"So are you seeing anyone?" Phoebe inquires with a wink.

"Well, I kind of bumped into someone at the bar after seeing my divorce lawyer." Ross looks a little bit uncomfortable.

"Really? Who?" Phoebe digs further.

But before Ross could reply – Rachel strolls into Central Perk, holding shopping bags _(what else would she be holding?)_ and causally plops down on a stool.

"Hey guys!" She replies cheerily. _(She seems unusually happy!)_

"Good day at work, Rach?" Ross quickly changes the topic.

"Oh yeah! Best day ever!"

"Really? What happened?" Joey turns his attention from his plateful of muffins to the conversation.

"Guess who got a promotion?" Rachel is beaming.

"Let me guess, **that** man who's sitting at the corner of the coffee shop, over there!" I reply sarcastically.

Rachel ignores me and she starts talking about all the new perks and benefits of her new position. Since everyone is so absorbed in her words, I gently hold Monica's hand – which she returns with a small smile.

"Hey guys, I have an awesome idea!" Rachel exclaims.

"Oh really? Do tell!" Phoebe replies enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Joey chimes in.

"Do you remember that game where we ended up losing our apartment to the guys? I think we should have a rematch! We totally know more about you guys!" Rachel squeals.

"Oh, and you know what else we can do! We can pair up and the pairs have to answer all the questions that we ask about their partner!" Phoebe adds.

"Why do we have to go through with this again? Haven't we already established our superiority?" Ross folds his arms across his chest. _(Yeah! Didn't we?)_

"I wanna play!" Joey jumps up from his chair.

"So, Ross – are you afraid of losing to a bunch of girls?" Rachel says sweetly.

Ross has an annoyed expression on his face.

"Fine!" Ross can never say no to Rachel. _(That man has __**no **__backbone! But I shouldn't be talking.)_

"Monica, Chandler – you guys in?" Rachel asks.

"Sure!" Monica replies. _(She likes games – crap I hope we don't end up paired together!)_

"Alright then." I reply a little reluctantly.

"I have some paper here! Let's draw names!" Rachel grins.

We all watch as Rachel rips a piece of paper into three parts and she rapidly scribbles three names on the paper – before putting them in a little woollen hat that she takes out from her bag. She offers the hat to Ross and Joey but doesn't offer it to me.

"Oh look – I got Rachel!" Joey has a big grin on his face.

"And I get Phoebe." Ross reads his slip of paper. _(He clearly wanted Rachel!)_

"I guess that leaves me with Monica." I look at Rachel suspiciously. _(I __**think**__ she totally set this up!)_

Oh crap! What the **hell** are we going to do?

* * *

><p>"So <strong>why<strong> didn't you give Chandler a piece of paper?" Phoebe asks Rachel shortly after everyone else had left Central Perk.

Rachel has a devious expression on her face – complete with smirking grin. If the scene was from a comic – she would have the word "Muhaha!" in a thought bubble.

"Oh, you are **up** to something, **Rachel Green**! Tell me! **Tell me**!" Phoebe jumps up and down enthusiastically.

Gunther walks by and gives Phoebe a weird look – and pauses briefly to sigh dreamily at Rachel.

"Well, since **neither** Chandler or Monica are cracking – even though it's so **obvious** – I thought – " Rachel tries to explain.

"You **thought** that you would give them a **hand**!" Phoebe finishes Rachel's explanation.

"**Exactly**! I actually put **two** pieces of paper in the hat – the one with your name and mine – the other was hidden in my palm." Rachel continues.

"Aren't you a clever one!" Phoebe compliments Rachel genuinely.

"Well, considering that there is **money** on the line – I figured that we should take matters in our own hands!" Rachel replies.

"I suppose it's too late to switch sides, now." Phoebe sighs a little glumly.

"Watch out, Monica and Chandler – Operation Geller-Bing commences now!" Rachel's exclamation draws odd stares from the other patrons of Central Perk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

It's past midnight now – and Rachel's asleep, after we've gone through an intensive review session, talking about everything we could possibly know about the guys. Not that I am too worried – I am pretty sure I know Chandler better than anyone.

I change into my pyjamas and quickly check Rachel's bedroom to make sure she's actually asleep before quietly making my way through my apartment – across the hall – through Chandler and Joey's living room, before finally pushing the door to Chandler's bedroom in a discreet fashion.

I pause for a moment to admire the sight of my apparently sleeping boyfriend. He's all curled up in his blankets and has a rather peaceful expression on his face. _(He's so adorable!)_

With quiet steps, I make my way towards him – and attempt to wake him up with a kiss.

He stirs slightly.

"Monica." He mutters rather sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me." I reply back, gently running my fingers across his cheek and down lower.

"I thought you said no fraternizing with the enemy – earlier."

"If you think I can make it through the night **without** you – then you are really **really **wrong there, Mr. Bing!"

I take some of his blanket and crawl under to join him.

"I am glad you are here though – I don't think I could make it **without** you either." Chandler manages.

I don't reply, but snuggle closely against him.

"What are we going to do about tomorrow? I can bet you a **million** bucks that Rachel **deliberately** engineered **this** little scheme." Chandler whispers in my ear. _(Ah, so he noticed too!)_

"I don't know. I guess we will go along with whatever." I reply.

"I hope I **don't** screw up." Chandler admits.

"Oh don't worry. I will **love** you even if you screw up." I reassure Chandler while gently rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"I have a feeling that everyone already knows about us, at some level."

"I think so too. So if they all find out tomorrow, so be it!"

"You will protect me from Ross?" _(Oh my god! If Ross does anything to Chandler – he's __**going**__ to be seeing stars!)_

"Don't worry honey; I don't think Ross will be capable of doing anything." I smile at him.

"Oh yeah. With his **Kara-tay**." Chandler muses.

"Yup, and you know I am freakishly strong! I can take on my brother any day." I smirk.

"So what do you think about the reward for winning?" Chandler switches the topic.

"I think it has a potential to be **very **interesting." I wink at Chandler.

"Really? I don't think I would mind winning or losing with something like that!"

"Aw... you are a sweet **sweet **man!" I reply with a grin.

Chandler smiles happily at me. We happily gaze at each other for a minute in silence.

"Could you imagine Phoebe being Ross's slave or Ross being Phoebe's slave for **three whole days**?"

I try to picture Ross ordering Phoebe around _(and fail miserably)_ – and begin to laugh. Chandler laughs too.

"Or we could **tie** the game – and take turns!" Chandler returns my wink.

"Are you, Mr. Bing, asking me to **not **win a game?" I tease.

"Would you be angry if you didn't win?"

"I guess it **wouldn't** be too good for my **ego**." I confess. _(I hate losing – but I guess it all depends on the context!)_

"Yeah, I figured. How about if we can switch roles anyways – regardless of who wins?"

"You are a brilliant man, Chandler!"

"I know!" _(Hey! That's __**my **__line!)_ He says exaggeratedly.

I gently whack him on the shoulder. His only response is to pull me closer to him.

_(I – Monica Geller – have the __**most**__ awesome boyfriend, ever!)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chandler's POV)<strong>_

It's Saturday afternoon and all of us are sitting at the dining table in my girlfriend's apartment – sitting directly across each of our respective game partners. Rachel has a piece of blank paper in front of her – where she's currently making a table to keep track of the score.

Monica gives me a nudge under the table with her foot, and I give her a small smile in return.

"Okay guys, let's start!" Rachel puts down her pencil.

"Rachel should go first – since it's all her idea!" I suggest. _(Rachel glares daggers at me.)_

Everyone else sounds their agreement and Phoebe asks Rachel a question.

"What book is currently hidden in Joey's fridge, right now?"

"That would be _The Shining _– by Stephen King." Rachel replies.

"Alright then, Joey – what is Rachel's favourite Disney movie?" Monica asks this time.

"Aladdin." Joey answers back rapidly.

"That is correct!"

"Monica, what is the name of Chandler's job?" Joey comes up with the next question. _(Oh come on, Mon, you've gotten this question wrong last time – you should know what your boyfriend's job is!)_

"He does data analysis and statistical reconfiguration, Joey." Monica says with a grin.

"If you knew that earlier, we would have never lost the apartment!" Rachel exclaims.

"Well, at least we got it back!" Monica defends herself.

"Alright guys, it's your turn to ask me a question!" Phoebe butts in.

"So, Phoebs, what dinosaur prompted Ross to study palaeontology?" I ask the next question.

"Oh, that's easy! T-rex!" Phoebe smiles.

"That is correct! One point to Phoebe Buffay!" I exclaim.

"Oh yeah!" Phoebe gets up from her chair and does a little dance. _(I am not the __**only**__ one with a victory dance!)_

"So Chandler, what bone did Monica break when she was twelve?" Rachel asks.

I know the answer to that question – Monica and I were cuddling a month ago in bed and I noticed this slight depression on one of her rib bones.

"_Have you noticed that there is this dent, here?" I point to her right side of the body._

"_Oh yeah, I fell out of a tree when I was twelve – you are actually the first person to notice that." _

"_Really, that sounds painful!" I exclaim._

"_Yeah, I broke a rib. Ross dared me to climb up that stupid tree! I lost my balance and slipped." Monica sighs._

"_Did he get into trouble?" I curiously ask._

"_No, my parents wouldn't believe that their __**perfect**__ little boy would do such a thing."_

"_Ross __**isn't**__ perfect." I reply with some amusement._

"_Not to my parents!" Monica sighs a little sadly._

"_You are perfect, to me." I whisper._

_I bend my head down to kiss the spot._

"_Aw... you are so sweet, you know!" _

"One of her ribs." I finally answer.

"Which one?" Rachel presses further.

"Right side, second one from below."

"Wow, you're good!" Rachel sighs resignedly.

Monica flashes me a smile.

"So, Ross – what was the name of Phoebe's former husband?" _(Why does he get such an easy question?)_

"Duncan." Ross replies easily.

"Rach, why did Joey jump off the shed when he was eight?" Phoebe asks.

"Because he thought that he was getting flying lessons from Maurice!" Rachel smiles at her response.

"That Maurice never actually taught me how to fly." Joey mutters sadly.

"But nevertheless, Rachel is correct!" Phoebe exclaims.

"So Joey, how old was Rachel when she first kissed a guy?" I ask the question.

"Twelve?" Joey looks at me questioningly.

"Nope, you are wrong there – it was actually when I was **six**!"

"Rachel! You playground slut, you!" Phoebe exclaims.

"He was a **really **cute boy, Phoebs!" Rachel attempts to defend herself.

"So Monica, how many **times** did Chandler break up with Janice?" Joey asks. _(Oh my god! I can't believe I ever thought that I could possibly love that woman!)_

I can see Monica's brow scrunched up in concentration and she counts on her fingers.

"Five." She replies. _(I mentally count them too – the first time, New Years, Joey's goddamned Valentine's date, when Janice was getting divorced and oh my god - the one that got me into Yemen!)_

"That is **correct**!" Joey replies in his game-show host manner.

"Phoebe, what is Ross's favourite fruit?" Rachel asks.

"Strawberries!" _(Ross only likes strawberries because Rachel loves them.)_

"Chandler, what is Monica's least favourite colour?" Ross asks.

I know the answer to that one too.

"_Hey Mon, I realized that you've never ever worn the colour yellow, ever!" _

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah, really!" _

"_I guess I was never fond of that colour – it seems like such a disgustingly happy colour – and it's the colour of pee." _

_I chuckle at the last part of her sentence. A sudden realization hits me._

"_Oh so __**that's **__why you use the yellow post-it notes last and when you were organizing my bedroom the other day, you put my yellow tie at the very bottom of the drawer!"_

"_Damn – you caught me!" Monica replies playfully._

"_I am just that good!" _

"She doesn't like yellow." I reply.

"Really Mon? You don't like **yellow**?" Rachel looks surprised.

"Yup." Monica gives a simple response.

The game carries on for at least ten more rounds. Rachel and Phoebe are getting more questions right than their respective partners but Monica and I remain tied.

"Guys, this **isn't** fun anymore!" Rachel complains.

"Yeah! We are running out of questions or they are getting way too hard!" Joey joins in.

"But the **fun** just started!" Monica exclaims back. _(She wants to win!)_

"Just because you and Chandler haven't gotten **anything** wrong within the past fifteen rounds!" Phoebe exclaims.

"Fine, just the two of you play!" Ross suggests. _(I can't believe they aren't going out without a fight!)_

"Okay!" Monica's overeager shout causes all of us to cringe.

"So, Chandler, when was the **last** time Monica had sex?" Phoebe grins. _(What kind of question is that?)_

Even though I know perfectly well when. _(Yesterday.)_

"Hey, you can't ask that question!" Monica exclaims.

"Besides, how do you know when Monica last had sex, anyways?" I join in the protest.

"Alright, fine! Next question: Who did Monica have sex with on the balcony?" Phoebe changes her question.

_(Damn it! I hate thinking about all her previous boyfriends! I __**hate**__ them all!)_

"Fun Bobby." I reply a tad uncomfortably.

Monica comfortingly rubs her foot against my leg.

"So Monica, which girl out of all of Chandler's girlfriends did Chandler **love** the most?" _(Holy crap!)_

I see conflicted and rather pained emotions flicker across Monica's face. I feel awful that she's been placed in this situation. Of course I love her more than any other girl I've had the fortune to date.

Everyone else looks expectantly at her.

But I seriously hate that she can't say her name. **Goddamn** this!

But before she can say anything – I find myself blurting out.

"I **love **Monica more than any other girlfriend I've ever had! I love her!"

Oh crap! If the fat wasn't in the fire before – it is most definitely **burning **now!


	10. Chapter 10

**July 24, 2011**

_Author's Note: Wow, we are already on Chapter number ten! You could probably tell that I was in a mood to write this weekend – it's a long one!_

_Thanks for the reviews – I am glad you guys liked how Monica and Chandler got "officially" found out – I was originally going to have Ross walk in on them. :P_

_Any familiar quotes that you read in this chapter are from Friends – and I don't own them. I may have used one or two, but I forgot._

_Leave a review – you will make a girl's day! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Trysts – Chapter 10<strong>

_**(Monica's POV)**_

"So Monica, which girl out of all of Chandler's girlfriends did Chandler **love** the most?" Rachel asks the next question while trying very hard to assume a poker face.

But it doesn't fool me – I know **perfectly** well what my best friend Rachel Green is up to.

Rachel's asking the question in the past tense – but there is no way in **hell** I am saying that Chandler loved another girl more than me. _(I just can't bear it!) _

Damn Rachel for forcing me into a corner!

Damn my need to win this **stupid** game! _(Why didn't I quit the game like everyone else?)_

I feel the intensity of everyone's gazes being directed upon me – and I think furiously whether or not to throw the game or answer the question. And I see Chandler anxiously looking at me, probably wondering how I am going to dig myself out of this hole!

But what came next completely blew me away.

"I **love **Monica more than any other girlfriend I've ever had! I love her!"

Oh my god! Did Chandler just declare his love for me in front of everybody, including my brother? My eyes grow misty – I can't believe it!

I just want to run over to Chandler and kiss him into oblivion.

An awkward silence fills the room – you could literally hear a pin drop. But my brother stands up from his chair and shatters the silence.

"Chandler! What the **hell** is going on around here?" _(Typical Ross!)_

Chandler has this petrified look on his face. I think it's more from shock than fear.

"Please don't run Chandler – we will deal with this mess! Please don't run!" I plead silently in my head. But he probably won't – he's grown up a lot during the past three months and a bit.

Rachel, Phoebe and Joey are completely mesmerized by the scene unfolding in front of them.

"I am seeing your sister," Chandler finally manages to respond to Ross's question.

"You are seeing my sister?" Ross's eyes grow as large as saucers.

"Yeah, and I... I love her!" Chandler's voice gets more confident with every word he speaks. _(I love you, too, Chandler!)_

"You love her?" _(Stop repeating everything Chandler says, Ross! You sound like a big parrot!)_

"Yes, I love her!" Chandler is starting to look irritated at Ross.

"And does she love you back?" Ross asks. _(That's my_ _cue to step in!)_

I get up from my chair and walk around the table to stand beside Chandler. I grab his hand.

"I love him, very much!" I reply for Chandler.

Ross makes a strange noise and runs out the door. _(What the __**hell **__was that?)_

"Oh, don't worry about Ross – he just lost a hundred dollars!" Rachel has regained control of her tongue. _(What? They were betting on us?)_

"So, you guys are in love? We thought you guys were just **doing** it!" Phoebe exclaims.

"So how is it?" Joey finally finds his voice too.

I look at Chandler – he looks at me. _(He's so sweet!)_

"It's amazing. It's **better** than amazing!" I say it more to Chandler than to Joey.

I give Chandler the wink, and we kiss – passionately – making up for all the lost time from sneaking around.

"Aw... I **don't** wanna see **that**!"

"Aw..." Phoebe and Rachel both sigh simultaneously.

We break apart and Chandler replies back to Joey.

"Sorry Joey, you are going to have to get **used** to it!"

"Monica! You **owe** me three months and a half of details!" Rachel exclaims.

"Yeah!" Phoebe chimes in. _(Oh no!)_

"Oh and Phoebs – you owe Joey and I twenty-five bucks each." Rachel turns to Phoebe.

"Money, **baby**!" Joey jumps up and down. Phoebe takes out her wallet reluctantly and hands both Rachel and Joey twenty-five dollars each.

"You guys were **betting **on us?" Chandler looks bemused.

"Yeah! It had such great odds too!" Rachel smiles rather dreamily.

"I am twenty-five plus half of hundred dollars richer! Thanks Chandler!" Joey pats his pants pocket, happily.

"Anytime, Joe," Chandler grins at Joey and gives him the thumbs up.

"And I am totally looking forward to tomorrow. All the things that I can make Ross do!" Phoebe thinks dreamily about the prospect.

"Mm... Foot massages, breakfast in bed – the possibilities are endless! Joey, are you taking notes?" Rachel inquires.

"What? Notes!" Joey looks befuddled.

"Looks like I win the game!" Chandler bends over to pick up the score tallies.

"What?"

Chandler shows me the paper. He's won by one.

"I could have answered that last question you know, if you didn't interrupt!" I try to defend my loss. _(But I am forever glad that he did interrupt!)_

Chandler merely shakes his head. I smile sheepishly back at him.

Oh well, there are more important things than winning – plus Chandler loves me best – so I win at the end anyways.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chandler's POV)<strong>_

"Chandler and Monica, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Rachel is singing rather enthusiastically on Monica's couch while we all wait for Joey to come back from the video rental place across the street.

"First comes love, second comes –" Phoebe picks up the next line.

"Shut up! **Shut up**!" Monica cries out desperately before any of the two could get to the marriage part.

I give Monica an amused smile. I like how she thinks that I will freak out whenever someone mentions the M-word in front of me. You know, it doesn't sound so bad anymore. _(Actually, who am I kidding – still somewhat terrified!)_

"I wish we were **actually** sitting on a tree and kissing – at least it will get us away from this lot!" I point to Rachel and Phoebe who are giggling at something that I completely missed.

"Too bad it's already evening – or I would take you up on that offer," Monica replies. I feel her hand sliding up and down my thigh.

"I hope Joey comes back soon, before we will need to go do laundry." I whisper to Monica.

"Oh, he should be back any minute now." Monica looks towards the front door.

Surely enough – Joey pushes open the door with a bag of videos in one hand and the Joey Special in the other hand.

"Hey guys, sorry for taking so long!" Joey greets us.

"Oh, did you get any pizza for **us**?" Rachel asks.

"Oh yeah, you guys get half the Joey Special!" Joey walks over and places a box in front of Phoebe and Rachel.

Rachel opens the box. There is a half a pizza inside.

"Hey, that's a quarter – not a half!" Phoebe exclaims. _(Joey was never really good at math!)_

"Oops. The other half kind of vanished on the way over here." Joey looks around, awkwardly.

"Oh never mind!" Rachel immediately goes to the telephone and dials the pizza place.

"So what movies did you get, Joe?" I point to the bag of movies.

"Yeah, let's see!" Phoebe reaches for the bag.

"The Lion King? Really Joey?" I ask after seeing the first movie that Phoebe pulled out the bag.

"Hey, I have you know that **that **movie is an excellent movie!" Joey defends his selection of movies.

"I've never seen it before – ever!" Phoebe exclaims excitedly.

"Really Phoebe, never?" Monica looks surprised.

"Yeah," Phoebe replies.

"At least it's not Diehard – **again**!" Rachel gets off the phone.

"Hey! Don't **you** go insulting Diehard!" Joey folds his arms across his chest.

"Alright, let's watch the Lion King – since Phoebe's never watched it and I haven't watched in **years**!" I try to defuse the Diehard argument – knowing that Joey would never let anyone get away with an insult to his favourite movie of all times.

"Well, it doesn't really matter what movie we are going to watch – anyways." Monica whispers in my ear. She moves to curl up in my lap. _(It's so nice to do this out in the open!)_

Joey goes over to fiddle around with the DVD player and everyone sits back to watch the movie. Yup, I haven't watched this in years – five to be exact.

So while the story unfolds, Monica and I are cuddling on the couch – sharing the occasional kiss and watching the TV screen as well. I hear Phoebe tearing up when Mufasa gets killed by Scar. _(Phoebs always cries during the sad parts of movies.)_

Just then, someone knocks loudly on the door. Rachel immediately gets off the couch and stops to pause the movie – to Joey's chagrin and goes to get the pizza from the delivery-man.

Rachel pays the man, closes the door and sets the pizza on the coffee table. She then promptly resumes the movie – while getting a piece of pizza and a napkin. _(Monica would be pissed if there's any stains on the couch.)_

"You want a slice, Chandler?" Monica whispers to me.

"I am kinda hungry, but you are on top of me." I reply.

"Shush guys, we are trying to watch here!" Joey sounds annoyed.

I watch as Monica removes a piece from the box and we end up sharing the slice. She takes one bite and I take another.

After we finish two slices, Monica and I sit back to watch the rest of the movie – careful not to annoy Joey again.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" I whisper to Monica when that song starts playing.

"Oh yeah," Monica grins back at me.

"Do you think they will mind too much if we are gone for a bit?" I whisper back.

"Frankly, honey, I don't think they will care." Monica winks at me.

"My place?"

Monica nods, and we quietly leave the couch and the apartment to do some loving of our own.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rach, Pheobs? Where did Mon and Chandler go?"<p>

The movie had just finished and the other three had just noticed that Monica and Chandler had gone missing.

"Did you notice them leave?" Rachel asks.

"Nope, too absorbed in the movie – Joey was right, it was a **good** one!" Phoebe exclaims.

"I didn't notice anything **either**," Joey admits.

"Well, she's definitely **not **in her room!" Rachel goes to check Monica's room.

"Not here, either!" Phoebe looks into Rachel's room.

"Oh **wow**, they probably went off to have some alone time." Rachel smiles knowingly.

"More like fun, naked time!" Phoebe exclaims.

"Well, in that case, I **better** stay here – since Chandler and Monica are you know – probably over there." Joey points towards the front door.

"They couldn't **resist** until the end of the movie either," Rachel smirks.

"Well, I am sure if Monica had a choice to watch a movie or do Chandler – we both know what she would pick – judging by all the praises she was and still is currently singing about him in the past three months!" Phoebe sighs.

"Yeah... **Go** Chandler!" Joey smiled for his friend.

"Hey, we can have a sleepover tonight!" Phoebe suggests.

"Oh **yeah**! I love sleepovers! Let's **build** a fort!" Joey exclaims.

"Alright!" Rachel grins.

And all of them went to go find fort-building materials.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

I awake to the sun shining through the curtains. I am a little confused because I am not on my bed – but Chandler's bed and it is clearly late in the morning – judging by the clock on the night-stand.

I am struck with panic, but then...

I remember – how our little secret was out, and that I could relish the privilege of sleeping in on a Sunday with my boyfriend.

Chandler is twisted in his blanket, still blissfully sleeping the morning away. _(He's so cute when he's sleeping!)_

I try to fix his blanket but I end up waking him instead.

"Monica!" He exclaims sleepily, "What time is it?"

"It's almost ten." I reply brightly.

"**Ten**! Oh my god! What are we going to do?" Chandler begins to freak out.

"Relax Chandler, think about yesterday." I try to soothe him.

He closes his eyes and I can see him thinking about what happened yesterday.

"Oh right. That **was **a pretty good night." He grins.

"It was." I smile back at him – while remembering everything we did after we ditched the movie.

"Hey, it's Sunday – and you know what that **means**!" Chandler grins.

"More naked time?" I ask him.

"No, **remember** the prize for winning?" _(I was hoping that he wouldn't remember!)_

"I don't remember."

"Monica, don't you try and play **dumb** with me! I – for one – know that you remember these things very well!" Chandler groans.

"Alright! What do you want me to do for you today, Mr. Bing?"

"Well, for starters, you can kiss me good-morning and get me some breakfast! I am **starving**!"

I kiss him. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Anything you cook is **excellent** in my book." Chandler replies.

Well, at least I am my boyfriend's slave for the next three days – and he did say he wanted to take turns – so it's not too bad – I could just imagine what Ross and Joey are going through right now. And I don't mind cooking for Chandler at all._ (I always do, anyways!)_

I open Chandler's fridge and I see he has eggs and milk – everything else seems unfit for consumption. _(Good thing he eats mostly at my place!)_

I go across the hall to my apartment to go get other ingredients.

"Joey! **What** are you doing?" I ask as soon as I see the enormous mess in the kitchen.

"It's all Rachel's fault – she wants me to cook for her – and the only thing I know how to make that's eat-able is spaghetti!" Joey groans.

That's true – Joey makes excellent spaghetti – it's even better than **mine**! _(But I'd never admit to that!)_

"You could make Chandler and I some too!" I exclaim, "In return, I will clean up the mess for you, later."

"We have a deal!" Joey looks relieved.

"Where's Ross?" I ask Joey.

"Oh, he's out with Phoebe – I think they are going shopping!" _(Poor Ross – he hates shopping trips – especially with girls!)_

"So how are you holding up?" I ask Joey.

"Pretty good – at least she let me sleep in till nine – Ross had to be at your apartment at six!" Joey sighs.

"Well, I am making breakfast for Chandler – you can come by later and eat." I open my own fridge and start pulling out food.

"Okay – I will bring over the spaghetti when I am done." Joey flashes me a grin before returning to the pot of noodles that he was slaving over earlier.

I return back to Chandler's and start cooking. I make sunny-side up eggs _(because Chandler likes his eggs done that way) _and some scrambled eggs with tomatoes for Joey. I cook some sausages, fry some pieces of bacon, toast some bread and voila, I have breakfast!

When I place everything on a plate for Chandler, I see him walk out of the room in his PJs and he heads off to the washroom. I put Joey's food on another plate.

Then I start making an omelette for myself.

In short order, Chandler emerges from the washroom and joins me by the kitchen counter – where he pulls up a chair and sits.

"So you made breakfast for Joey too?" He inquires at the plate behind me that had a napkin labelled Joey.

"Oh, he's making spaghetti, so I offered a trade. Here's your breakfast." I set his plate in front of him.

"Thanks, Mon. How did you get Joey to make spaghetti anyways? He **never **makes it willingly!" Chandler looks befuddled while he picks up the fork and knife that I had set out earlier.

"Rachel asked him to cook something for her." I reply while stealing one of Chandler's sausages.

"Ah, and that's the only dish he knows how to make." Chandler smiles knowingly.

"Hey guys!" Joey opens the front door with a big pot of spaghetti in his hands. The aroma is making Chandler and I salivate. Rachel walks behind him – still clad in PJs as well.

"So it's the four of us, having breakfast and spaghetti – like always." Chandler quips.

"Oh yeah." Rachel responds casually, while pulling up a chair beside Chandler.

Joey hands his pot of spaghetti to me and I distribute the noodles in four equal portions on four other plates and pass them out.

"Joey, this is divine!" Rachel sighs as she takes the fork out of mouth.

"Yeah, it's great!" Chandler grins.

"You should make it for us more often." I exclaim at Joey.

"I want this for dinner too, Joey!" Rachel demands.

"Alright, alright! I will make my special spaghetti more often!" Joey looks resigned.

"So what are you guys planning to do afterwards?" I ask.

"Well, I think I want to get some shopping done, now that I have a porter!" Rachel winks at Joey who has a please-get-me-out-of-here expression.

"I was thinking that we should go out and explore New York City as a couple." Chandler grins.

"That sounds good!" I smile back at him.

"Monica, for you, this isn't even punishment!" Rachel smirks.

"Oh I know," I reply.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chandler's POV)<strong>_

We are all sitting here, at Central Perk - again. It is Wednesday – so our three day slave thing is done – which was probably some of the best days of my life. I did switch roles with Monica often throughout the three days – and I got **sex on the balcony**! Hell yeah!

"It's a shame those three days are over, Phoebe." Rachel reminisces.

"Shame, shame indeed, Ross knew how to massage!" Phoebe sighs.

"Told you so!" Rachel grins.

"So, Monica, what did Chandler do for you when you guys switched?" Phoebe asks.

"Oh, he did lots of things – he cleaned, he actually cooked, he sang..." Monica starts listing.

"Oh you know, we want the interesting stuff!" Rachel exclaims. _(She's got a dirty, dirty mind!)_

Monica looks deep in thought. "He did a strip dance complete with scarves. And that's all I am saying."

Ah! That was a good night as well! Yeah, and everything else that we did that night will be strictly between me and Mon.

"Hey guys!" Joey enters Central Perk.

We all greet him with a chorus of "Hey!" and "Hi, Joey!"

"Have any of you seen Ross's girlfriend yet?" Rachel asks all of us.

"Nope, we were too interested in our own, can't say that I have." I reply.

"Well, I tried to get him to spill the other day – but you came in and started talking about your promotion, Rachel!" Phoebe exclaims.

"Oh, so that's why Ross looked so uncomfortable!" Rachel replies with a knowing smirk.

"But why would he look so uncomfortable?" Monica asks.

"Yeah, he switched the topic as soon as he could," Phoebe replies.

"I bet you twenty bucks that it's someone **we **know!" Joey exclaims.

"Oh no, we are **not** going down that road again, Tribbiani – I am already out fifty bucks!" Phoebe frowns at Joey.

"Didn't Ross say that he got drunk at a bar after his divorce and had a girlfriend the next day?" Rachel asks.

But before we could speculate any further, the door to Central Perk opens, and Ross comes in, holding hands with his girlfriend.

"Oh, my god!"


	11. Chapter 11

**July 26, 2011**

_Author's Note – a little bit shorter than the last few chapters I wrote – and there's some insanity in here – but then again Janice was pretty desperate before Chandler went off to Yemen – and I died laughing while writing the scene – drawing some odd looks from my family. Hope I didn't go too overboard!_

_You just can't have a proper Chandler story without Janice! :P_

_Thanks for the reviews guys! Totally appreciated!_

_Keep reviewing! And let me know what you think! Pretty please? :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Trysts – Chapter 11<strong>

_**(Monica's POV)**_

"Oh, my god!"

Who knew that those three syllables could be so potent?

Immediately after the doors to Central Perk flew open and Ross walked in – with his girlfriend in tow _(out of all the girls in the world – it just __**had**__ to be Janice)_, Chandler gives me a desperate look and whispers in my ear.

"Please, oh please get me out of here." _(Apparently, he's still supposed to be in Yemen – in Janice's book.)_

I don't reply but comfortingly drape my arm around his shoulders.

"Hey everyone!" Ross greets us.

"Hey Ross!" We all return the greeting.

"And you know Janice – she's my girlfriend," Ross gestures to his girlfriend.

"This is **just** like old times! This is so much **fun**!" Janice exclaims and laughs.

Joey has a pained expression on his face that almost matches the horror on Chandler's face. Janice looks around the room and her eyes come to rest on Chandler. _(He's mine, Janice!)_ I feel my arm tightening around Chandler's shoulders.

"**Oh... My... God**! My Bing-a-ling has returned from Yemen – and he **never** told me!" Janice gasps.

"Save me!" Chandler mouths to me. _(Aw...)_

"Ahem!" Ross looks pointedly at Janice.

"Sorry Ross, but this is my chance to catch my soul-mate and never let him go! But it's been a fun two weeks!" Janice's eyes shine with a determined gleam while looking apologetically at Ross.

Oh no! She's **not** getting Chandler! She **can't**! He's **mine**!

Chandler has the I-wish-the-ground-will-open-up-and-swallow-me-whole look on his face. And everyone – Ross and I included – watched the scene unfurl with stunned disbelief.

"So Chandler, I will see you – **tonight**!" Janice grins. _(No! He's seeing me tonight!)_

"No, no – **no**!" Chandler sounds almost hysterical.

"Yes, yes – **yes**!" Janice mimics Chandler and laughs nasally.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You **can't**!" Chandler exclaims.

"Oh, yes I can. And I will. We are **meant** to be – Bing-a-ling!" Janice reasserts. _(Oh poor Chandler – no wonder he could never break up with her – properly!)_

"No, no – we are not!" Chandler desperately tries to negate her statement while shaking his head furiously.

"Yes we are! Dating Ross has led me to you – again!" Janice refutes.

Chandler switches to another tactic.

"I already have a girlfriend, Janice!"

"Aw... Chandler – you are just saying that!" Janice replies. _(Hey, he does have a girlfriend – me!)_

"I am **serious**!"

"So am I, Chandler!"

"No really!"

"Then break up with her – and we will be together once more!"

Everyone has a breaking point – and I think I am just about to reach mine.

"**Enough**!" I stand up from the couch. _(I am pretty sure that at this point - __**everyone**__ in Central Perk is paying attention to our little scene.)_

Janice looks at me with a stunned expression.

"Chandler is **not** your soul-mate!" I snap.

"And why not?" Janice inquires.

"Because he's **mine** – now **back off**!"

"Yours?" Janice looks stunned.

"Yes – and I just listened to you hit on my boyfriend for the past few minutes!"

"Monica, I am so sorry! I didn't know!" Janice looks a little frightened.

And for good measure I return back to the couch and give Chandler a very passionate kiss – to leave no doubts in Janice's mind.

Janice lets out a much strangled sob that sounds suspiciously like "but we were meant to be!" and makes a beeline for the door. I hear applause from my right, and I turn my head around to see Joey clapping.

"Monica! That was **amazing**!" Joey exclaims.

"No wonder Chandler could never break up with Janice – that woman is so **clingy**!" Rachel remarks.

"I know! She never takes no for an answer! Sorry about your girlfriend, Ross!" Chandler looks much recovered from that incident.

"Oh don't worry Chandler – I think she's totally **crazy** now!" Ross replies.

"**Crazy**? Crazy is an understatement!" Phoebe exclaims. _(What Phoebe said!)_

"I mean, she dumps Ross and tries to get Chandler – who's already got a girlfriend!" Rachel adds on to Phoebe's statement.

"Well, to be fair, she didn't know that Chandler had a girlfriend," Phoebe has an afterthought.

"I can't believe she **dumped** me! I always thought it was going to be the other way around!" Ross groans.

"And I never thought I'd see the day where there are **two** women fighting over Chandler!" Joey remarks.

"Hey!" Chandler gives Joey a hurt look.

"Don't worry Chandler – you are worth fighting for," I soothe, while gently caressing his arm.

"Aw... you guys are way too cute!" Phoebe gushes.

"So I am your soul-mate?" Chandler looks at me questioningly. _(Oh crap! Did I really say that?)_

"If you want to be," I reply. _(That seems like a safe way to put it!)_

Chandler reaches for my hands.

"I would gladly be your soul-mate," He whispers.

"Aw..." Rachel coos. _(She obviously heard what Chandler said.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chandler's POV)<strong>_

"Hm... Five letter word for a bird that delivers babies," Monica reads from the newspaper.

"A stork," I reply back.

"How about a seven letter word for a bright red?" Monica asks me.

"Try scarlet," I offer her my best answer.

"Wow, you are **good**!" Monica beams at me.

Monica and I are sitting at her kitchen table – doing the daily crossword. It's been several hours since that horrifyingly painful Janice incident. Times like this make me realize how **lucky** I am to have Monica by my side – I **can't** believe I ever thought that I loved Janice! _(I wasn't joking to Joey a year ago when I told him I couldn't stand her!) _I am **forever** glad that Monica managed to bail me out of that situation!

And that soul-mate situation – when I told Monica that I would gladly be her soul-mate earlier – I didn't realize the commitment behind it until after we left Central Perk but I am not freaking out – nope, not anymore.

In fact – sometimes I can even picture myself marrying Monica – obviously not now – but later in the future. _(She's the woman that I want to dance all my dances with.)_

Oh wow – it's actually kind of scary that I found the one that I want to commit to – but in a good kind of way.

Rachel, Phoebe and Joey are sitting on the couch – Ross got called back to work at the museum an hour ago – so it's the five of us.

"I got a new part to play!" Joey exclaims.

"Really? What is it?" Rachel asks.

"It's a Shakespearean play!" Joey replies.

"Which one is it?" Phoebe inquires.

"Romeo and Juliet," Joey answers.

"Really – which part are you playing?" Rachel asks.

"Wait, that's the one that ends happily?" Phoebe butts in. _(__**Really**__, Phoebs?)_

"I don't know – I haven't read it yet! And I am playing Romeo!" Joey replies back.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Rachel exclaims.

"What?" Joey and Phoebe turn around to look at Rachel.

"I've got the movie in my room – we can watch it now!" Rachel suggests.

"It's a movie? I thought it was a play!" Joey looks confused.

"Oh no, Joey – it is a play – but they made a movie out of it!" Phoebe explains.

Rachel walks into her room to go get the movie. She comes back out and inserts the disc into the DVD player and they all sit back to watch. Phoebe walks over to turn off all the lights.

"You do know that it doesn't end happily, right?" I whisper to Monica in the darkness.

"Yeah, definitely," Monica puts down her pencil and reaches over to hold my hand.

"I haven't thanked you yet for getting me out of that situation," I reply.

"There's nothing to thank me for, Chandler – I am entitled to defend my **property**," Monica whispers teasingly.

"So, I am property? There's no slavery going on in this era, isn't there?" I quip.

"Oh Chandler, if I could – I would write "Property of Monica Geller" all over you," Monica smiles mischievously.

"Really, I don't think that's necessary," I reply to Monica.

"Why not, sweetie?" Monica replies playfully.

"Because I've got **Property of Monica Geller **written across my heart," I point to the left-ish center of my chest.

"Aw... you are so sweet," Monica whispers in my ear.

I lean over and rest my forehead on hers. I could stay like this – forever – despite Romeo and Juliet playing in the background. Monica reaches over and cups my face with her hands, tilting my head so she could kiss me. We break apart, but we don't break eye-contact.

"I love you," I whisper to Monica.

"I love you, more," She whispers back.

"I love you, more plus one," I smile at her.

"You know, when Janice came in today – I actually felt a little jealous," Monica admits.

"Really? But I **don't** care anything for her!" I immediately reassure her.

"I know, but still, wouldn't you be jealous if the situation was reversed – and Richard came in instead of Janice?" Monica asks.

"But that's **different**! And your brother surely does **not** have a thing for moustached eye-doctors!" I exclaim.

"Well, take Ross out of the question – would you?" Monica persists.

"I would – but it's different – because you actually did love him once – and you broke up with him because he didn't want kids. And you were so devastated over it too!" I reply – while airing out some insecurities that I had been hiding.

"Oh Chandler – I **love** you more than I ever loved Richard!" Monica declares rather passionately.

"And I am not going anywhere," I reply.

"You better not – or I will **hunt** you down!" Monica grins before seizing me in a fierce embrace.

"Hey guys! Could you keep it down back there?" Rachel's voice reminds us that we weren't alone in the room.

"Wow, that was **actually** a pretty serious conversation we had back there," I remark to Monica.

"Yeah, imagine that – Chandler Bing having a serious conversation about relationships," Monica muses. _(Yeah, imagine that!)_

We lapse to a silence, but we are still leaning against each other – and we watch Romeo and Juliet along with the others. Well, until...

"Oh, oh – oh! What's Romeo doing with that **poison**!" Phoebe exclaims.

"Oh no, he drinks it!" Rachel cries out in dismay.

"What's with that **dagger**?" Joey points to the screen.

"Oh my god! Turn off the TV! **Turn off the TV**!" Phoebe gets all hysterical.

"Too late! **They are both dead**!" Joey shouts.

"Well guys, looks like it's definitely **not **the one with the happy ending," Rachel states the obvious.

"Tell me about it," Phoebe sniffs into a tissue.

Monica and I bury our laughter into each other's shirts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

"Hey guys, I was thinking..." Phoebe starts to say.

"What were you thinking about, Phoebs?" Rachel interjects.

It's Thursday evening – and all of us are sitting in my living room – hanging out. I am sitting beside Chandler on the couch and laying my head on his shoulder. _(So comfortable!)_

"Maybe we can find out if we let Phoebe speak?" I reply a little sarcastically. _(It's the Chandler rubbing off on me!)_

"Good idea – guys let me speak!" Phoebe exclaims.

"You are speaking, Phoebs!" Joey says.

"Oh right, this week is like the last week of August – and I was thinking of visiting my mom this weekend," Phoebe finishes her thought.

"Oh, so you want to go to Montauk this weekend, don't you?" Ross looks up from his palaeontology journal.

"Yeah, and this other client of mine lent me his beach-house there for the weekend!" Phoebe exclaims.

"So are you saying that you want all of us to come too?" I ask. _(Ooh, spending the last weekend of August at the beach - with my boyfriend!)_

I cuddle up closer to Chandler - if that's even possible. He wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah – it will just be like old times!" Rachel chimes in.

"I know – we can have margaritas, go out to the beach, swim in the waters..." Phoebe trails off dreamily.

"Oh no – I don't think I am going anywhere near **that **water," I whisper into Chandler's ear.

"Well, if you want me to pee on you again," Chandler quips. _(Chandler! That's disgusting!)_

I shake my head at Chandler and elbow him in the ribs.

"And I can make a **hole**!" Joey exclaims.

"You made one last time, Joe!" Chandler replies.

"Oh right! That was a **pretty** good hole," Joey smiles wistfully.

"Top notch hole, Joey, top notch!" Chandler replies a little sarcastically.

"So are we going?" Phoebe interrupts the conversation.

"Oh yeah – let's go tomorrow after work!" Rachel cheers.

"I am in – I don't have work tomorrow!" Joey exclaims.

Everyone else sounds their agreements and we all agree to take off at four – tomorrow afternoon.


	12. Chapter 12

**July 28, 2011**

_Author's Note: Ah, so they go to the beach. Fun chapter :D_

_The Montauk trip is going to span two chapters – it's way too long to write in one._

_**Challenge – in this chapter – the gang plays twenty questions – can you figure it out before they do? :P Let me know if you can – cause I am curious (and by which question! :D)! I was going to offer a reward (such as write a story based on a prompt about anything Friends) – but I realized that wouldn't be feasible since the answer is somewhere on the page! :P**_

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys! And yeah – I did feel sorry for Ross too – it's been a bummer year for him with the Emily thing going on and the Janice thing. _

_Please review – especially all you people who haven't done so yet (which are __**a lot of you!)**__! It only takes a second of your time and you don't even need to write your name! I want to know what your thoughts are! :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Trysts – Chapter 12<strong>

_**(Chandler's POV)**_

It's three in the afternoon – and I had just gotten back from work about an hour ago. I am packing three days worth of clothing – since we all agreed to take the day off on Monday so that we could spend more time at Montauk.

I finally close my suitcase with a thud, and walk outside my room. Joey is busy making sandwiches at the kitchen counter – bread and all sorts of condiments, vegetables and meats are scattered practically on every visible surface.

"Hey, Joe – are you done packing yet?"

"Doing that right now – **twenty** sandwiches!" Joey waves his butter knife in the air at me.

"Really, it's as if we are going to **starve** you up there," I remark sarcastically. _(Twenty sandwiches!)_

"Oh no, that's just for the drive over there," Joey replies with all seriousness.

"And what about the other **things**?" I ask out of curiosity. _(I am almost too scared to ask - well, last time he did bring a paper bag!)_

"Swimming trunks, some condoms, my sandwiches, a shovel, a towel – yeah I am pretty much set!" Joey takes a minute to think.

"How about clothes?" I look pointedly at him.

"What?"

"You know – the things you **wear** everyday!"

Joey stops to think and his eyes widen in realization.

"Oh my god! I forgot my underwear – thanks Chandler," Joey puts down the bread and knife and dashes off towards his room. _(Some things never change!)_

Just as Joey closes his door, the front door to my apartment swings open and Monica walks in. She wordlessly moves over to me and kisses me as if we hadn't kissed in a week. _(Not that I am complaining!)_

And in the midst of said kissing – I feel her dragging me to my room. She kicks the door shut and pushes me down on to the bed. _(Ah, she probably just finished packing – which is why she's so turned on right now.)_

Oh well, we do have half an hour left – anyways.

* * *

><p>"Where are Monica and Chandler?" Ross glances briefly at his watch.<p>

"Yeah, they are **fifteen** minutes late!" Phoebe is starting to look worried.

"Joey, have you seen them?" Rachel turns to Joey.

"I saw Chandler while I was making sandwiches, and then I went into my room go get my underwear – and he was **gone**!" Joey has a very strained look on his face.

"Really, **gone**?" Ross looks sceptically at Joey.

"Actually, come to think of it – I heard some interesting noises coming from Chandler's room," Joey continues on.

"Speak no more Joey, **speak no more**!" The significance of Joey's **statement** turns Ross's sceptical look into a horrified one.

"Oh look, here they come now," Phoebe points at the apartment entrance.

Monica and Chandler are holding one suitcase apiece and their unoccupied hands are entwined together. Both of them look quite dishevelled – Chandler more so than Monica. Matching grins adorn both their faces.

"Sorry we are late," Chandler apologizes on behalf of Monica and himself.

"Oh that's alright, it's **not** like we were going to leave without you guys," Rachel grins.

"Yeah, you see we were busy doing the **laundry**," Monica tries to explain.

"So **that's** what you kids are calling it these days," Phoebe smirks.

Ross is starting to look rather uncomfortable.

"Guys, let's go, we are **twenty** minutes behind schedule!"

"When were **you** Monica?" Joey looks at Ross in disbelief.

"Oh shut up, Joey," Monica looks at Joey irritably while Chandler and she place their luggage at the back of the van that Ross had managed to borrow for the weekend.

"I call shotgun!" Rachel calls out as she runs to the front seat.

"Damn it! I wanted shotgun!" Joey slumps dejectedly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

Chandler and I are sitting at the back seat of the van – cuddling quite contentedly together. _(One thing that I was surprised to learn about Chandler during the last few months – is that he's a very affectionate person!) _Phoebe is in the driver's seat – after Ross got unanimously voted out earlier for driving ten miles below the legal speed limit.

"Let's play twenty questions!" Rachel suddenly exclaims.

"Okay, Rach!" Joey – who had somehow managed to finish all his sandwiches – and was now currently very bored.

"Oh yeah!" Phoebe exclaims behind the driver's seat.

"Phoebs, you **might** want to concentrate on the driving," Ross's tone has a concerned edge to it.

"Oh no problem," Phoebe blows off Ross's concern.

"Ooh! I got one! It's a **thing**!" Joey squirms excitedly in his seat.

"**Let** me guess – a sandwich," Chandler remarks rather dryly.

"No, no – but a **very** good guess, nevertheless!" Joey's voice takes on a dreamy tone. _(He just __**had **__sandwiches!)_

"Are my ears deceiving me Joey, or was that a **four** syllable word you just **used**?" _(I don't know if Chandler is being sarcastic – or in awe.)_

"Word of the day toilet paper, man – I **learn** so much!" Joey replies rather happily.

"Ah I see," Was Chandler's witty remark back. _(See, I can be sarcastic too!)_

"Is it living?" Ross asks the first question.

"Nope."

"Can one **touch** it?" Rachel eagerly fires off the next question.

"Yes."

"Is it something that **you **would eat?" Chandler presents question number three.

"I **wouldn't**," Joey exclaims.

"Gee, something that Joey wouldn't eat," Chandler mutters to himself.

"That crosses out soap and candles," I whisper in Chandler's ear.

"Right," Chandler replies back to me.

"Is it something that **any** of **us** own?" Phoebe asks the next question.

"Yes, at least one of you guys has one."

"Is it made out of wood?" Rachel inquires.

"It can be."

"Is it **larger** than my TV?" I finally ask a question to Joey.

"Yeah, I think so," Joey thinks about it for a second.

"Is it smaller than an average fridge?" Ross tries to narrow down the size.

"Yup,"

"Is it used for entertainment?" Rachel has a sudden inspiration.

"Definitely, Rach!"

"Hmm... entertainment," Chandler murmurs thoughtfully to himself.

"And it can be made out of wood, is relatively large..." I think along with Chandler. _(Could be electronic!)_

"Does it use electricity, Joey?" Ross beats me to asking my question. _(Damn it!)_

"You can use it with and without," Joey answers rather cryptically. _(There goes that idea!)_

"Joey's **actually** thought of a good one, this time!" Chandler remarks to me.

"Yeah he did," I reply back. _(Chandler's right – I am stumped!)_

The only sounds that can be heard after that was Joey's happy humming and the motor of the car as everyone else – Chandler and I included sat back to ponder on Joey's mystery object.

"Oh, oh! Can you buy it at Wal-Mart?" Phoebe suddenly perks up.

"Phoebs, you can buy **everything **at Wal-Mart," Ross replies with a grin.

"**Really**? Bet you can't!" Phoebe exclaims.

"I thought you **weren't** taking any more bets," Joey looks at Phoebe with a hurt expression.

"Oh right, I will deal with you another day, Ross Geller," Phoebe sighs.

"And to answer your question, Phoebs – yes you can."

"Okay, so we have ten questions left," Chandler looks at his fingers.

"Is it something that the person who owns it uses every day?" Phoebe asks another question.

Joey thinks for awhile.

"Yeah, the person who owns this particular object uses it almost every day."

"**Oho**! So one of us owns it!" Chandler exclaims loudly.

"Damn it! I gave it away!" Joey looks frustrated with himself.

"And, it can be wooden, relatively large, can be electronic, entertainment, the person who has it among us who has it uses it almost every day – " Rachel starts listing.

"It's... it's... a **guitar**!" Chandler practically yells out his answer – while completely disrupting Rachel's train of thought.

"Chandler! I was going to say that!" Rachel exclaims unhappily.

"Well, it's not my fault that I said it first!" Chandler defends himself.

"Yeah it is!"

"Nuh **uh**!"

"It's **all** your fault!"

"No it isn't!" _(I shake my head at their childish argument.)_

"**Wait** you don't even know if you guys are right!" Ross breaks up the fight.

"Yeah, it's a guitar," Joey replies sheepishly.

"Good job," I whisper to Chandler. _(Yay! He won!)_

"You aren't pissed that I won? Even Rachel's pissed!" He looks at me oddly.

"Nope, I like a guy that can win some, it's **sexy**," I whisper into his ear.

"Thanks, Mon," He whispers back and quickly kisses me on the cheek.

"Hey guys, we are almost here!" Phoebe's voice totally ruins the moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chandler's POV)<strong>_

"Wow, this house is sure a **lot** nicer than the previous one," I remark to Monica, upstairs in the largest bedroom that the house has to offer.

"Yeah, for one thing – **all** the sand is **outside**!" Monica exclaims while pointing at all the sand outside the house from the window.

"Yeah, and the weather forecast promised sunny weather – unlike all the drenching we got last time," I point out another improvement.

I find it pretty ironic that the last time we were here – Monica had been busy turning me down as decent "boyfriend material" and now we are together. Funny how things work out sometimes.

"I think we should probably go downstairs – and help out with dinner – if we want to eat anything tonight," Monica starts heading for the door.

"Alright," I agree and follow her out the door.

There are enough bedrooms in the house for everyone else to have their own room, and there is a relatively large kitchen and living room downstairs. The delicious aroma of food wafts up the stairs and gets stronger as we get closer to the kitchen where we find Ross, Phoebe and Joey making spaghetti and a large salad.

"Where's Rachel?" I look all around the kitchen.

"Oh, she decided to go take a walk – you know how clumsy she is in the kitchen!" Phoebe replies back while chopping some tomatoes.

"No, I don't know," I reply back. _(Rachel surely can't be __**that **__bad!)_

Monica takes over the salad making from her brother – while Joey lazily stirs the pot in front of him.

"Let's just say that we aren't having eggs this weekend," Ross sits down at the dining table – now relieved of his salad making duties. _(Okay, maybe she is that clumsy – I mean look at her stint at Central Perk as a waitress!)_

A vision of Rachel somehow managing to break all the eggs appears in my mind and I grin.

Rachel comes back shortly and we all sit to a dinner of salad and Joey's famous spaghetti. We talk about everything that's happened today – including the stuff at work – boring as usual for me _(which a lot of Tetris and web-surfing was a sure cure)_, a new recipe for Monica's restaurant_ (very happy for her)_, a big client for Rachel _(yay for Rach)_, a brand new dinosaur fossil for Ross's museum _(how we yawned)_, Phoebe's new massage client with interesting pimples all over his back _(how grossly fascinating)_ – and finally a leisurely day of nothing for Joey. _(He did let slip that he prank-called me today – pretending to be a woman desperately in love with me!)_

After dinner – Monica and I sneak upstairs – seeking some alone-time.

"So what do you want to do?" Monica asks me when we are both sitting on the bed.

"I dunno – what do boyfriends and girlfriends do together when they are in a beach house?" I reply with a question.

"Well..." Monica starts to think.

"How about we play poker – **strip poker**!" I suggest.

"We did that last time too but with another game," Monica looks at me.

"Yeah, but how about just the two of us," I try and coax her into agreeing.

"Why do I have a feeling that you just want to get me naked?" Monica grins at me.

"Guilty," I plead.

"Tsk, tsk, Chandler," She shakes her head.

"It works both ways, y'know!" I exclaim.

"Alright, fine," She concedes.

I get off the bed and quickly shuffle through my suitcase to find a deck of cards that I'd brought with me. I find it in a small pocket – and I return to Monica. I deal. The first round goes by fast – and I win with a pair of kings.

"The **pants** should go first," I look at her up and down.

"Aw... Chandler! What about the **socks**!" She complains.

"No, definitely lose the pants," I grin evilly.

So I watch her reluctantly remove her pants with exaggerated difficulty and I admire the beauty of her shapely legs. She sits back on the bed with her legs spread wide open – with a teasing grin on her face. _(She's trying to make me pay, isn't she?)_

The second round was a bit more interesting – she won with a full-house with nines – crushing my measly triple threes.

"Chandler, the **shirt**," she tugs at my shirt.

"What about **my** socks?" I look pointedly at her.

"You didn't let me take mine off – so the shirt goes!" She demands with a playful smirk.

"Alright, so the shirt goes!" I slowly unbutton my shirt and I watch her eyes track the progress of my fingers. I notice a rather hungry expression in her eyes. When I reach the last button, I slowly remove the shirt from my torso and lightly spin it around my head – reminiscent of a certain scarf dance that I had done for her last week before lightly tossing it off the bed.

I love how her eyes are completely fixated on my now-naked torso.

Third round goes by – and I lose again – this time she got a flush! She grins at me dangerously – and I have no clue what that means.

"Your belt," she says simply.

"You do realize that **thing** is holding up my **pants**!" I give her teasing look.

"Hmm... I am wondering why your girlfriend would want you take off your belt," she replies jokingly.

"I wonder too," I playfully smile at her while I unbuckle the belt from around my waist and push it off the bed.

I deal again. The fourth round ends in a win for me – full house aces and it's my turn to exact my revenge.

"Your shirt," I grin.

"My shirt?" She pretends to play dumb.

"Let me take that off for you," I reply with a smirk.

"You **wouldn't**!" She replies in mock horror.

"I **believe** I would!" I reply confidently.

I reach over and slowly and expertly undo every button of her shirt – while leaving butterfly kisses to freshly revealed skin. I think at this point – our little game of strip poker is pretty much over.

When I had finally removed the shirt – to our horror – Monica and I hear the door start to open.

My heart races insanely fast.

"Oh my god!" Monica whispers to me and I cover up her nakedness with my body – and turn my head around to see Joey enter the room.

"Hey, I was wondering if you guys wanted to play a game of strip poker."

_(Damn it! Why __**don't**__ these doors have __**locks**__?)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

The sun is out today, and Chandler and I are spread out on our beach towels – at the beach, in the sand while watching Joey dig a hole. The scene eerily feels like the one from more than two years prior – yet it's not quite the same.

Chandler is lying beside me, in a pair of shorts and a shirt. He burns easily so before heading out – I made sure he had some sunscreen on.

"Hey guys, what do you think of my hole?" Joey calls out while shovelling out another shovelful of sand.

"It's a **real** work of art, Joe," Chandler replies with his usual rapier wit.

"It's a nice hole, Joey," I compliment Joey.

Joey beams at our comments and immediately goes back to work.

"You know what happened next last time, right," I whisper to Chandler.

"Oh, that is something I would **never** forget – even when I am **old and mentally dysfunctional**!" Chandler remarks with a grin.

"You know, it really does feel like déjà vu – this entire scene," I whisper to Chandler.

"Yeah it does," Chandler whispers back while rolling over to face me.

"All the sand, the people on the beach, Joey and his hole..."

"Minus the water and the jellyfish," Chandler replies knowingly.

"Let's **totally** forget about the latter two," I shiver at the thought.

"Okay, it's **forgotten**!" Chandler grins.

"And when you offered your canned goods in the case of a nuclear holocaust – sorry that I turned you down," I smile apologetically.

"Oh you still remember that?" Chandler looks surprised.

"Oh yeah," I move over to snuggle against him.

The screeches of seagulls fill the air – accompanied by soothing crashes of the waves on the beach. It's so peaceful here - and made even better that I am beside someone that I love dearly – more than anything in the world.

"Mon," Chandler whispers in my ear.

"Yes Chandler?" I reach for his arms.

"Do you think I am decent boyfriend material?" _(Oh that question again!)_

"Nope," I reply teasingly.

He looks hurt.

"You aren't decent, Chandler – you are the **best**," I whisper and he closes the small gap between us to kiss me.

"Oh no! **My hole**!" Joey's dismayed shouts causes us to break off from our kiss and watch as an enormous wave completely submerge Joey's hard work.

_(You know, there's something with Joey and __**very bad**__ timing!)_


	13. Chapter 13

**July 30, 2011**

_Author's note – The beach – part deux – hope you guys enjoy it. And lightning seldom strikes twice. :P Totally mushy at the end – so if you are diabetic – have your insulin pills ready! _

_Thanks for all your reviews! _

_This is the last instalment for July – it's amazing how fast time goes by – isn't it? _

_Review, review, review! :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Trysts – Chapter 13<strong>

_**(Chandler's POV)**_

"Oh no! **My hole**!" Joey's despair still echoes in my mind a few seconds later – after the waves ruin his masterpiece.

I turn to look at Monica, and she winks back.

"Now where have I heard **that **before?" I muse questioningly to Monica.

But before she could even think or answer – another sound catches our attention.

"**Ow**! Oh my god, it **hurts**! Monica – Chandler!"

Monica and I share another look. _(Is this what I __**think**__ it is?) _We both get up from our comfortable positions from our towels and run over to what's left of the hole. Joey is sitting at the base and he's clutching his leg in agony. _(Yup, my suspicions have been confirmed. Oh my god – the irony!)_

"Joey – let go of your leg!" I exclaim – following Monica's incident with the jellyfish a few years ago – we had done some research on the stings. Putting pressure on the stings can cause the toxin to go deeper.

"Alright! Just make the pain **stop** already – it hurts like **hell**!" Joey removes his hands from his leg, revealing angry red welts on his leg.

"So what do we do?" I look questioningly at Monica.

"Pee on me – do it guys! **Do it!"** Joey yells desperately. _(Poor Joey!)_

"**Crap** – I don't think I can, I just went to the washroom half an hour ago!" Monica whispers to me.

"And I **went** with you!" I exclaim.

"Shame we don't have any vinegar on us – we should have brought that bottle!"

I shake my head. "I never thought that this could happen again!"

"Well, lightning can strike twice, y'know Chandler," she replies.

"Guys! Some help here!" Joey reminds us of his predicament.

"So I guess we have no choice," I whisper to Monica.

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

Monica and I cautiously venture into the remains of Joey's hole. Using sand, we manage to remove all the stingers from the reddish area. We wrap our towels lightly around the welts and we pick him up – Monica gets his legs and I get his torso. Slowly, we make our way back out the hole and start walking towards our beach house.

"Chandler, you do realize it's a two mile walk," Monica tells me.

"Well, we have no choice," I shoot back.

"Yeah you guys did! **Pee**!" Joey is still grimacing in pain.

"But we can't!" I remind Joey.

"Well, you did it for Monica – why can't you do it for **me**?" Joey complains.

"Because I was marking my **territory**!" _(My god – that was the first thought that came into my mind!)_

"Chandler! That's **gross**!" Monica gives me a dirty look.

"What? It sounds better than I was peeing on you!" I retort back.

"Guys, a little bit more walking – **please**!" Joey nags us with desperation.

Monica and I stop talking and pick up the pace to keep Joey happy. The awfully hot afternoon sun is beating down on us and by the end of the twenty minutes of walking – we are drenched in sweat – and Joey has remained silent for the entirety of the trip – with the occasional groan of pain.

"Oh my god! What **happened** to you guys?" Phoebe greets us at the door.

"Let's not talk about it," Joey looks pale and ill.

"**Vinegar** – we need the vinegar!" Monica goes into command mode.

"Oh, I will go get it!" Phoebe runs for the kitchen.

We go into the living room to settle Joey on the sofa – but before Phoebe comes back with the vinegar – Joey throws up all over my shirt. _(Ick!)_

"Sorry, man," Joey apologizes weakly.

"No problem, Joe – not your fault," I reassure him.

"Chandler – go and change," Monica points me upstairs.

"Alright," I walk upstairs – knowing better to contradict Monica when she's in the serious mood. When I reach the landing – I walk towards our room _(it's nice to say "our", isn't it?) _and quickly remove the ruined shirt and leave it in the bathroom adjoining our room. I fish around my suitcase for another shirt and put it on before heading back downstairs.

Phoebs had returned with the vinegar and Monica had applied the vinegar freely over the sting area. Joey is still lying down on the couch – but some colour has returned to his face.

"Damn those jellyfish!" Monica says under her breath, "**Damn all the jellyfish**!"

"Yeah, **damn** them all!" Joey bursts out with unusual passion.

"I know!" Monica exclaims.

"Oh, you guys can have a **club**! The I-got-stung-by-a-jellyfish club!" Phoebe wraps a blanket around Joey.

"Yeah!" Joey gives Monica a high-five.

I walk up to Monica and put my arms around her.

"You can't be part of the club," Monica whispers in my ear.

"Aw... But I was there **both **times!" I exclaim. _(I should be an honorary member!)_

"But you didn't share the **pain**!" Joey points to his blanket-covered leg.

"But I stopped Monica's and I carried you **two miles** back!" I argue.

"Alright – fine. But next time – it's **your** turn!" Joey settles back in his sofa.

I turn to Monica, "I don't think I am going anywhere near the water – the jellyfish are probably all **out** to get me!"

"Aw... Chandler – don't be silly," Monica grins at me.

"Well, they got you, they got Joey – I am **next**!"

"Okay, but next time – I am marking my territory," Monica winks at me.

I give her a grimace. _(Alright – I get the point!)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

"So, Monica – **spill** the beans!" Rachel watches Phoebe and I make margaritas in the kitchen.

"What **beans**?" I reply very innocently. _(Yeah, what is she talking about?)_

"You know what I mean, Mon!" Rachel taps her fingers impatiently against kitchen counter.

"What do you mean?" I pour the lime juice into many cups.

"You and Chandler! **All** the details!" Phoebe follows with the tequila.

Rachel gives me an exasperated sigh. "Come on Mon – you tell us everything about all your other boyfriends – we know almost nothing about Chandler and you!"

"What is there to tell?" I give them a smile that's probably suspiciously too wide.

"Like **when** did you guys get together?" Phoebe gives an example.

"Yeah! We don't **even **know that!" Rachel reaches over to grab one of the finished margaritas.

"In London," I reply as nonchalantly as possible.

"**London**!" Rachel and Phoebe both exclaim simultaneously.

"See, all the good stuff happened in London – you guys hooked up, Ross said the wrong name at the altar... See I miss **everything**!" Phoebe looks rather unhappy.

"He said my name..." Rachel whispers to herself.

Phoebe gives Rachel a strange look, "Accident, Rach!"

"But, but, but!" Rachel refutes.

"Oh wow, this is Chandler's **longest** relationship ever!" Phoebe counts the months on her fingers.

"It's also mine too," I reply to Phoebe.

Rachel sips from her glass. "But he's Chandler!"

"So?" I give Rachel a pointed look, and then throw back my first shot of alcohol for the day.

"He's commitment-phobic as you are **pro**-commitment!" Phoebe tries to explain.

"He's just scared of committing to the wrong person, Phoebs," I defend Chandler. _(I think that's the reason, but I am not one hundred percent sure.)_

"Aw... you are in love with Chandler Bing!" Rachel takes another sip. I smile dreamily.

"So, how did you guys hook up?" Phoebe pushes to the meaty parts.

"Well..." I reply slowly.

Rachel shoots me an impatient look. "Well, what?"

"You see, this guy got drunk and mistook me for Ross's mother – and then I got drunk and depressed – and Chandler cheered me up," I word my reply carefully.

"That's it?" Phoebe gives me a sceptical look, while picking up her second margarita.

"Yup," I give the reply a little too easily.

Rachel shakes her head. "No way Mon, you guys probably went right ahead and **did** it!"

I shake my head at Rachel – trying desperately hard to hide my smile. _(I kinda want to keep that night to myself – it's special.)_

Phoebe looks at me knowingly. "You guys **totally** did it!"

"**Fine**, we did!" I place my tequila glass back on the counter. _(Phoebe is __**way **__too intuitive about these things!)_

"See, knew it!" Rachel gloats.

"Guys - are you done with the alcohol yet!" Joey's voice can be heard from the living room.

"Joey, we are coming!" Phoebe fetches a tray of drinks and dashes off to the living room.

Rachel and I follow suit, with our own drinks.

_(Thank god for Joey!)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chandler's POV)<strong>_

I am nervously pacing the hallways upstairs – tomorrow is our four month anniversary – and I want to make it perfect – for Mon. Everyone else is downstairs – having margaritas with a side of gossip – but I am up here – alone with my thoughts. Scheming up ways to make tomorrow a good one.

I see Phoebe coming upstairs. She's a little drunk – judging by a slight sway in her movements but she would do very nicely for what I have in mind.

"Hey Phoebs, I need a little favour!" I call out to Phoebe in the hallway and gesture her to come into our room.

Phoebe walks over. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, you see – tomorrow is the fourth month that Monica and I have been together – and I kinda want to make it special." I whisper in Phoebe's ear.

Phoebe looks all excited. "So what are you going to do?"

I quickly glance around the room and the hallways to make sure that no one was within earshot – before quickly whispering my plans – or at least the parts that Phoebe needs to know into her ear. It isn't long before Phoebe has a huge grin on her face and she agrees to help me set up. _(That was easier than I thought it was going to be!) _In addition, I quickly produce a list of things for her to get.

"Monica is a very, **very **lucky girl!" Phoebe grins at me, while scanning the piece of paper that I had just given her.

"I am flattered, Phoebs," I wave off her compliments.

"Wow, this getting **pretty** serious, Chandler," she remarks in my ear.

"Yeah, it kind of is," I reply back.

"And can you somehow distract everyone for the evening, too? Joey's stumbled upon us way too many times to count," I ask her.

"Yeah, sure – I will find something to keep them all busy." Phoebe nods knowingly at me.

"Thanks, Phoebs, I owe you."

"Mm... Chandler Bing in love – who would have thought of that!" Phoebe grins at me teasingly. _(Who would have thought?)_

I give Phoebe a warning look.

Phoebe notices my expression and quickly changes the topic. "Don't worry about anything – I will make sure **everything** is set up!"

"Just don't tell anyone else, kay? It's **strictly** between me and you," I tell her sternly.

Phoebe puts her fingers to her lips and does the my-lips are-sealed gesture, before giving me a quick wink and making her exit through the door.

I can trust Phoebe to be discreet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

Chandler and I are taking a stroll along the beach – near the house, just in case any other jellies decide to show up – which I highly doubt – but after two such mishaps – none of us are taking the chance anymore. It's a cloudy day but there's no rain in the forecast.

Joey _(who is limping now)_ is building a sandcastle with Rachel and Phoebe as far away from the waters as they can. They have pails and shovels out – and Phoebe makes the perilous walk to the water once every now and then to get some moisture for their castle. _(I have __**no idea**__ how they managed to find so many pails and shovels!)_

Ross is sitting close by, on a towel – buried in a thick book about some obscure dinosaur that none of us had ever heard of.

I can't believe it's been four beautiful months since the day Chandler and I made our relationship official – albeit completely secretive. Not that those months were smooth or anything – we had our bumps and problems. But it's all worth it.

"Hey guys – there's this really nice restaurant I want to check out today!" Phoebe puts down her pail of water from her most recent trip down to the ocean.

"Really, I thought we were making dinner today," Rachel dumps another handful of sand on one of the castle's towers.

"Nope, change of plans! **Change of plans**!" Phoebe exclaims.

Ross looks up from his book. "So where are we going?"

"There's this really great seafood restaurant that I've been dying to try out! We should **totally **go." Phoebe puts dramatic emphasis on the last part of her sentence. _(Mm... awfully suspicious.)_

Joey looks up from his bucket of sand. "I wanna go! As long as we aren't having jellyfish!"

"Do they even serve that?" Rachel mutters quizzically to Phoebe.

While they are all pondering that problem, I elbow Chandler.

"So, what do you think of the dinner plans?" I inquire.

Chandler gives me a grin. "Oh, we have some different plans of our own."

My eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," he smiles encouragingly.

"Can I ask what they are?"

"Nope, it's a surprise!"

By now – I have learned that Chandler is quite good at the surprises – and I don't think I am going to pressure him any further. I reach for his hand, and he happily takes mine.

"Did you bribe Phoebe?" I ask him suspiciously.

Chandler looks a little surprised. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh just a little bit of this and that," I reply.

"I can ensure you that no such transactions have been made," Chandler winks at me.

"Okay," I lean against his shoulder.

Half an hour later – the rest of the gang is shepherded away from the beach by an insistent Phoebe back to the house to get ready to leave for dinner – and Chandler and I are alone _(or at least from my vantage point)._

"Oh wow, we have the beach to ourselves," I remark.

"Yup, I just signed a deal with the state, and now we own it," Chandler replies jokingly.

"I wish," I grin.

"I think it's safe to go back to the house, now," Chandler gently turns me in the direction of the house and we set off.

The walk back was quiet – the only noises that could be heard were beach noises. I try to enter the house from the side-door but Chandler stops me.

"This way," he pulls me towards the back of the house – where there is a whitewashed wooden deck. When we climb up the stairs – I was astounded, speechless – flabbergasted _(A wild romantic fantasy – come true!)_.

There was a red sheet laid out neatly on the ground _(probably the same sheet that we use to sit on the floor of my balcony) _– four large rocks pin the edges of the cloth down to prevent it from blowing away. There is a cooler on one side of the sheet, some colourful pillows and some large unlit candles at the center. Chandler picks up the lighter that had been conveniently left beside the candlesticks. He lights them – a cheery glow illuminating the gradually darkening skies above. Plates and cutlery had already been set out and a basket sits beside the candles.

And from the corner of my eye I see a large _(I mean __**very**__ large)_ bouquet of flowers standing in a bucketful of water at the far end of the set-up. I can't tell what types of flowers there are – just because there seems to be many different kinds.

Holy crap! I was not expecting this – on our four month anniversary. _(Who knew Chandler was such a closet-romantic! Surely tops anything anyone's done for me! Kind of makes me wonder what our first year anniversary would be like!)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chandler's POV)<strong>_

My heart pounds a little faster when we made our way up the deck – I'm a jumble of nerves. I hope to everything that Monica likes what I've got set up. When we finally reach our destination – I hear Monica give a gasp of surprise. I walk over to the candles that Phoebe had set up earlier and light all the candles with the lighter placed strategically beside the candles. _(Phoebe did everything I asked her to do – I definitely owe her now.)_

I walk back over to Monica and sit her down in front of a plate and utensils – she still appears to be surprised. I sit myself down across from her and pull out plates of food from the basket in front of me – some chicken, rolls, a bowlful of whatever leftover vegetables that we had and some other stuff.

"Chicken?" I offer the still dazed Monica.

"Oh – yeah," she replies and I cut and place slices of chicken onto her plate.

We wordlessly tuck into the food – enjoying the romantic surroundings _(the sun is setting)_ and each other's company.

"So, how did you get this all up here? You were with me the entire time, today," Monica looks at me inquisitively.

"Oh, I had a little help from Phoebe," I take out a champagne bottle from the picnic basket. I pop the cork and pour its contents into the flutes provided.

Monica looks at me oddly. "But you said you had no transactions!"

"Oh, she did this out of the goodness of her heart." I grin. _(I did slip Phoebe some money for her dinner tonight though.)_

We toast our four-month anniversary and down the contents of our glasses. I reach over to the cooler and pull out a pint of ice-cream.

"Oh wow – ice cream – and it's my favourite!" Monica exclaims.

"Yup, I got the good ice cream," I have mental images of all the ice cream that we shared in the past over our run of horrible relationships.

I clean off the plates, leftover food, and cutlery off the sheet and into the basket. I produce a pair of spoons and Monica and I share the ice cream – side-by-side.

"So do you like it?" I ask her a little cautiously.

"Chandler, do you know exactly how many girls in the world would want a guy to take them to some nice romantic spot and have a candlelit dinner with ice cream?" She asks me.

I give her a shrug. _(I don't know!)_

"A lot," She answers her own question.

"I don't know about the other girls, but I really wanted to do this for you," I reply.

"Aw... you are so sweet," Monica puts down the ice cream and wraps her arms around me. She kisses my lips and runs her hands comfortingly up and down my back. I return the kiss and it isn't long before our hands are roaming in lower places.

"So, have you ever done it on a beach?" I reply conversationally.

Monica gives me a look. "Nope, can't say I have, have you?"

"Never had that pleasure," I whisper in her ear before bending down to kiss her neck.

"Well, it looks like we are about to find out," Monica whispers cheekily to me and I feel her drag me down onto the sheet.

* * *

><p>"So Phoebe – why did you drag us all out to dinner, anyways?" Ross asks as the rest of the gang leaves the fancy seafood restaurant.<p>

"Yeah, we all agreed to stay at the beach-house yesterday!" Rachel looks at Phoebe suspiciously.

Phoebe gives everyone a secretive grin.

"Wait a minute, Mon and Chandler **never** came with us – for dinner!" Joey limps his way back to the car.

"**Oh**! So they are up to something!" Rachel derives something from Joey's previous observation.

"Alright, it's their four month anniversary today – and Chandler asked me to distract you guys!" Phoebe exclaims.

"Well, we **were** definitely distracted by the seafood, Phoebs." Rachel looks a little hurt that she wasn't let in on the secret.

"So **what** are they doing anyways?" Ross asks, while everyone gets into the van.

"**Doing**?" Rachel scoffs at Ross in disbelief, "Probably each other!"

"Rach – I did not need that image!" Ross groans.

"Yeah, Chandler!" Joey grins happily.

"**Joey**!" Ross exclaims.

"Hey! Don't look at me – Chandler's the one **doing** your sister!"

"Alright guys, let's get back," Phoebe sticks the key in the ignition and starts the drive back to the beach house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

"Well, that was surely an **interesting** trip," Rachel sits down at the dining table in our apartment – looking at the enormous bouquet of flowers that adorned the center of the table.

"Sure was," I reply dreamily while dusting the kitchen counter. _(That last night was amazing!)_

Rachel notices a little piece of cardboard in the flowers and she gets up to take it out.

"Hey Mon, **there's** something in the flowers!"

I stop and put the feather duster down. "What?" I see Rachel holding a white cardboard card in her hands. "Give me that, Rach!"

"I wanna see," Rachel opens the card in her hand. _(Oh crap – why did I not notice it before?)_

I run over to Rachel to see.

"Aw..." Rachel sighs.

"What?" I remove the card from Rachel's hand and recognize Chandler's familiar handwriting.

_Monica,_

_The purple bellflowers signify that I think about you all the time, the yellow daisies represent my fidelity to you, the red ones represent beauty – how beautiful you are to me, the lavender is for devotion (plus they smell nice!), and finally the blue forget-me-nots are for true love. _

_I love you,_

_Chandler_

"Well, that **surely** answers the question of whether or not Chandler is a romantic." Rachel remarks to herself.

I merely smile and press his card to my lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**August 2, 2011**

_A/N: Is it just me or is there a seemingly large influx of Randler stories being put out these days? I prefer Mondler to Randler – but there are a few Randler stories that I like. (I know, blasphemy, isn't it?)_

_Anyways – I am skipping approx two months – it should be around the end of October – if you are interested in the timeframe of the story. This chapter was written with humour in mind – so if you laugh – I've done my job. (Counter-balances the sap from the last chapter.)_

_The next chapter will probably be more serious – but who knows!_

_Thanks guys for reviewing – and for sticking around for the month that I've been writing this._

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Trysts – Chapter 14<strong>

_**(Chandler's POV)**_

I am sitting in my office – bored, bored and even more bored. There's a large stack of data in front of my laptop that needs to be inputted, categorized and analyzed to death before lunch. Or so they say. Frankly I doubt anyone would mind if I put it off a little while.

Hm... How about a little Pang to take the boredom out of work...

Suddenly the phone rings. Now who would call me before lunch?

"Chandler Bing speaking," I answer the phone.

"My dear Chandler!" _(Oh my god, it's my mother!)_

"Hi mom, and how on **earth** did you get this number?"

"Well dear, I have my sources. I can't stay to chat long – let's just say things are getting a little frisky with the postman waiting outside the door." _(Oh my god! The imagery! Must delete image from brain!) _"I just want to let you know that I will be dropping by next weekend – and that I want to take you and your girlfriend out to dinner – Le Berdardin at six next Saturday. Table will be under Bing. I won't take no for an answer. See you on Saturday, love you!" This was followed by an audible click.

I rest my forehead on my palms. I was kind of hoping that we could do the "meet the parents" thing later in our relationship. Now I have to subject Monica to my mother! For an entire evening!

The phone starts ringing again. With a sigh, I pick it up.

"Chandler Bing speaking."

"Hello Chandler, this is the Immigration Department at JFK airport," _(Now why does this guy's voice sound a little familiar?) _

"Yes, and what do you want?"

"Just telling you your new wife has flown in from Bangkok and is wondering when you are going to pick her up." _(What the hell is going on around here?)_

"What? **What wife**?" I reply a little shrilly. _(In the background I hear someone completely losing it and laughing. Now why does that laughter sound suspicious? Oh crap! That's Joey's laugh and the person speaking is Ross! Not to mention that they have me on speaker phone.)_

"Are you sure you have the right person, I've never been to Bangkok in my life – let alone have a wife."

"You are Chandler Bing, right?"

"No I think you meant to call Ross Geller – he's the **one** with all the **wife problems**, good day!" I hang up the phone with a flourish.

"So, what's this about a wife in Bangkok?" Monica enters my office with a sly grin.

"Apparently, I got drunk, got on a plane to Bangkok and married some hot Thai maiden." I deadpan.

"Chandler! Are you **cheating** on me?" she asks teasingly.

I smile back at her. "Well, I was about to go pick her up from the airport, but you came in."

"Chandler!" Monica exclaims.

I hold up my hands in mock-surrender.

"Alright, I am not. I would never cheat on you, Mon." I say that in my most serious voice.

"Aw..." Monica leans over the table to kiss me.

Just then, the phone rings again. _(If that's Joey and Ross – they are so getting it!)_

"Chandler Bing speaking," I answer the phone again.

"Oh Chandler, I love you. I am dying with all consuming passion, waiting for your –"

"Go away! **Away**! Never call me again!" I slam the phone back down on the receiver. _(They are so getting it, later!)_

Monica shoots me an inquisitive look.

"Oh Chandler, I love you, I am dying with all consuming passion for you," I repeat in an exaggeratedly sweet tone back to Monica.

Monica giggles, "Wow, no wonder girls don't stick too long with you if that's how you react."

"Well, only if said girl was Joey using his falsetto," I defend myself.

"You know, **maybe** you should get some revenge," Monica smirks.

"Really, what can we do?"

Monica whispers in my ear. I grin maniacally.

* * *

><p>Joey and Ross are in Joey and Chandler's apartment – laughing like idiots on the two loungers.<p>

"You're right Joey, this is freaking **hilarious**!" Ross couldn't stop laughing.

Joey grins. "I lost it as soon as you told Chandler about his new wife."

"I know! Could he **be **any more **shriller**!" Ross exclaims in between fits of laughter.

Joey bursts into another fit of giggles.

"And what about the second phone call – with **all consuming passion**!" Ross howls with laughter.

"I know – he bought it, didn't he!"

"Bahahaha!"

Suddenly the phone rings.

"Shall we just leave it on speaker?" Ross asks.

"Hell yeah, not lifting the receiver, man." Joey nods.

Ross reaches over to press the receive call button. Kissing noises can be heard, followed by some moans and groans. And then voices are heard.

"Oh Chandler, I need you," A familiar feminine voice groans.

This is followed by some thumping, some more moaning, and the sound of something falling onto the floor. Joey and Ross sit paralyzed in their chairs. Both are way too stunned to press the "cancel" button on the phone.

"Mm... God knows I need you too!" Chandler's voice is recognizable.

"Come here, Mr. Big – we have to get **down** to business!"

"Oh my god! Enough! **Enough**! You win! **You win**!" Ross jumps out of his chair in pure terror and hits the cancel button with a desperate click in record time. Joey is still shell-shocked from the call.

"Never again, Joey, never again!" Ross moans.

"Gee... When Chandler goes for revenge – he really does go for **revenge**!" Joey shudders.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

"Oh my god! Enough! **Enough**! You win! **You** **win**!"

After the click that signalled that they had hung up the phone, Chandler and I had laughed non-stop for the past five minutes. Sure we did all the kissing, moaning and groaning but we used props to make all the other noises.

"I don't think they will be calling back, anytime soon." I remark to Chandler as soon as we have stopped laughing.

"I don't think Ross wants an encore performance," Chandler grins.

"Neither do I," I get up from the chair and walk around the desk to where Chandler is sitting. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and press my head against his.

"So you wanna go out for lunch?" Chandler asks me quietly.

"If you want to, I am quite happy here," I gently rub my hands along Chandler's chest.

"On second thought, we could just stay here," Chandler changes his mind.

"Sounds like a plan," I reply back.

Chandler moves his chair over so I could sit on his lap.

"Mon, before those prank calls earlier, I got a call from my mother."

"And, what did she want?" I inquire. _(Chandler's mom hardly ever calls him.)_

Chandler sighs. I run my fingers through his hair. He sighs again, a little nervously.

"She wants me to go out to dinner with her on Sunday."

"And?" I look at him expectantly.

"She wants me to bring my girlfriend." he whispers into my hair. I can feel his breath on the skin of my neck. It sends pleasant chills down my spine.

"Hm... your girlfriend." I reply back.

"Wonder where I can find one of those," he teases.

"Keep joking like that and you might need to actually go find one," I reply mock-angrily.

"Well, if you know of any beautiful girls that answer to Monica, owns eleven different categories of towels, cooks wonderfully and a little bit obsessive, let me know," I feel Chandler's arms snake around my waist and pull me closer to him.

"So why are you nervous about telling me this?" I push aside his quips.

"I was hoping that we could do the whole meet-the-parents-thing a little later and because, it's my mother – and she's, well, you know," Chandler stammers. _(It's cute!)_

"She's not as bad as my mother!" I reply.

"You must be joking. Hi, have we met? I am Chandler Bing – the one with the most screwed up parents – ever."

"Well, at least your mom doesn't criticize you on every single freaking detail there ever was, and doesn't favour you over another sibling!"

"Can we just agree that we both have problematic parents?" Chandler strokes my hair.

"Hi, I am Monica, and I like to win," I give Chandler a not-so-subtle reminder.

"Fine, but I still think my mom is a **fine** piece of work."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

And he obliges.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chandler's POV)<strong>_

"Happy Halloween, guys!" Joey bursts into the apartment with a bag of movies, wearing a Superman t-shirt and a red tablecloth tied around his neck.

"Hey Joey," Monica is busy making popcorn – in anticipation of the movie marathon that we had planned for Hallows' Eve this year.

"What did you get, Joey?" I ask him curiously from the couch.

"Oh, I got the dude from the store to get me the scariest movies ever!" Joey exclaims excitedly, "By the way, nice costume."

"Oh thanks," I look down at the furry kangaroo suit that I am currently wearing. _(Monica couldn't find a bunny suit.)_

"And it's Super-girl!" Phoebe runs into the apartment, dressed similarly to Joey and dramatically whips her cape around when she reaches the living room.

"Hey guys," Rachel pops out of her room in teddy-bear covered PJs and has a stuffed unicorn in her arms.

Ross then enters; he's dressed as Indiana Jones.

"I guess we are all set to watch the movies then," Monica brings over her enormous bowl of popcorn and we all arrange ourselves comfortably on the couch – ready for a night of horrors.

Joey was true to his words. Every movie he picked was I have to admit – rather frightening. Especially the last one – Dead Alive; every time the zombies came out – I can feel Monica's death-grip around my waist.

After when the credits rolled – everyone made their excuses to go to bed. Not too long later, Monica and I are curled up in bed – out of our costumes and in our PJs. I notice her glance periodically at the bedroom door with a nervous twitch. _(Ah! So she was scared by the movies!)_

"Oh, Mon, why are you looking nervously at the door?" I reply with innocence.

Monica visibly jumps. "I'm not looking at the door, Chandler!"

"Sure, you weren't, honey," I grin when I catch her eyes wondering towards the door again.

Monica gives me a sheepish grin. "Alright, those zombie movies that Joey got totally freaked me out – just making sure nothing comes in. There's a bat on your side of the room."

"Like bats are any use against human-hungry zombies," I reply sarcastically.

Monica cuddles against me. I wrap my arms tightly around her body in a protective gesture. "Don't worry, I won't let any zombies get you while I am here," I whisper in her ear.

Just then, we both heard footsteps outside our bedroom. Thump.

Thump.

I can feel Monica shaking.

"It's probably Rachel," I whisper.

And then an audible creak of the door. _(The door! Shit!)_

Monica presses herself against me – as if trying to make herself invisible. I reach for the aforementioned bat on my side of the room.

Creak. Creeaaak.

The door swings open, and a shadowy figure was at the door. It takes several slow steps towards us.

Thump.

**Thump.**

"Joey!" I exclaim.

"Oh hey, Chandler, hey Monica!" Joey replies cheerily. His cheeriness reeks of artificialness. He's in his PJs with a light sabre and pillow in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" I demand.

"Protecting you guys from zombies," he tries to reply nonchalantly.

But he doesn't fool me, either. _(He's clearly terrified. My god! This is why we should never watch horror movies.)_

**Thump**.

Joey slams the door shut, drops his light sabre on the ground with a clatter and catapults into our bed.

"Can I please **stay** with you guys, tonight? **Please**!" Joey dives under the blankets.

I was about to give Joey a stern glance, but the look of childish fear in his face makes me change my mind.

"Don't **leave** me out there with the **zombies**!"

"Fine, just tonight, Joe."

The three of us lie in the pitch blackness in silence. Monica still clinging on to me – and Joey is all curled up. Am I the only one here who's not scared?

Thump. **Thump**.

Joey starts to shiver uncontrollably while Monica pulls the blankets completely over her head.

Thump.

Joey starts shaking even more.

The sound of the doorknob turning could be heard again.

Squeak.

**Squeaaak.**

Creak.

"Oh my god, Chandler!" Joey grabs on to my back. _(Why am I in the middle?)_

The door opens fully and suddenly the lights in the room are turned on.

"**Ahhh**!" Joey screams.

"Oh, hi Rach!" I greet her.

"Hey guys, I heard all these scary noises and I was wondering – "

"That you would like to sleep here? Sure, why not – this bed was built for four!"I reply a bit sarcastically.

Rachel obviously didn't hear the sarcasm because she turns off the lights, closes the door and crawls into bed beside Monica.

"Thanks guys, it's those zombies – can't get them out of my head!" Rachel explains.

"Y'know, by this rate, Phoebe and Ross are going to show up too," I reply conversationally.

"Nah, Ross doesn't believe in zombies – and Phoebs? She's tough!" Rachel refutes my statement.

"Oh my god, guys! Shush, what's **that **noise?" Joey clutches the blankets fearfully.

Thump.

_Thump._

**Thump.**

_**Thump!**_

"**Ahhh**!" The scream came from outside the bedroom.

The sound of maniacal laughter follows the scream.

"Oh my god! That's Ross!" Monica exclaims.

"The zombies got Ross!" Joey has a petrified expression on his face.

"Okay guys, there are **no** zombies!" I get up from the bed.

"Chandler**- don't go**!" Monica pleads.

I bravely open the door – the kitchen lights have been turned on and I see Ross staring blankly at a zombie-dressed Phoebe who is holding a zombie mask in her hand.

"Got you there, Geller!"Phoebe grins evilly.

Thump.

**Thump!**

Both Phoebe and Ross look at each other in horror and bolt towards Monica's bedroom.

It's going to be one very long and very claustrophobic night, tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

**August 8, 2011**

_A/N: A different type of chapter for you guys today. Please let me know what you think of it :P I also have this other plot bunny for this other story that I want to write – it's Mondler too so you might see it pop up here sometime within the next few days. I was going to save it until Trysts was finished – but it's hopping too eagerly! AH!_

_Thanks for all the reviews and support guys! Please review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Trysts – Chapter 15<strong>

_**(Monica's POV)**_

It's Saturday already, and I am sprawled out on my bed, reading Chandler's mother's latest book – _Treacherous Trysts_. I don't know why I am so nervous about tonight's dinner with Nora Bing, after all, I've gone out to dinner with her more than once. I guess the expectations are higher since I am Chandler's girlfriend now, and my propensity to have people like me causes me a lot of undue stress – sometimes.

The guys don't know that Phoebe, Rachel and I each have a stash of "romantic" literature hidden in our bedrooms somewhere – it's our little secret. I guess you could call it – the girl-version of porn. We all love Nora's books and Rachel had all of hers autographed the last time she came to town.

As I am deeply engrossed in my book, I fail to hear the doorknob turn. When I hear steps – I quickly stuff the book that I was reading under my pillow and turn around to see who the intruder is.

But not fast enough.

"What'cha reading?" Chandler asks as he walks over to me.

I try to force my face to look less guilty, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Hm... nothing. Sure didn't look like **nothing** was being shoved under the pillow," he quips.

"Seriously, it's nothing," I try to wave him away.

But he has that mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes that makes my heart beat faster and signals that he's up to no good, whatsoever. He stealthily reaches over to the pillow, before I could stop him and retrieves the book.

"_Treacherous Trysts_," he reads the cover, "Why are you reading my mom's book?" _(Aw, crap – the secret is out!)_

I go through several plausible responses in my head. But I couldn't form an adequate excuse.

"I am not romantic enough for you?" he teases after a few brief seconds.

"No," I reply quickly.

Chandler sits down on the bed, beside me. "Does this have to do something with meeting my mom for dinner, tonight?"

"Indirectly, I guess. I am kind of nervous," I admit.

Chandler's expression grows a bit more serious. "Oh she will love you. She will probably be shocked that someone as screwed-up as I am could get someone like you." _(Oh damn it! Why is he always so self-deprecating!)_

"Aw, Chandler – you aren't screwed-up," I retort, looking directly into his eyes.

"So, which part are you reading?" he changes the topic and opens the book to the place where my bookmark rests.

"Nowhere," I give him a mortified look.

"Maurice grasped Isabelle by the shoulders, while assailing her roughly with kisses against the stone wall. Isabelle was completely at the mercy of his savage strength – yet there was certain tenderness to his movements. She felt his hands roam up her shirt – cupping her breasts and fondling the already hard buds. She moaned in pleasure as her Italian lover bit her shoulder. Maurice ripped off her shirt in his desperation," Chandler reads to me. _(It's surprisingly turning me on! I think it's his voice.)_

"Don't stop!" I plead.

Chandler gives me a very amused look. "**And** that's enough smut for today," he closes the book.

"Chandler!" I exclaim. _(What an evil, evil man!)_

"Besides, we have to get ready for dinner soon. We are going to have to dress very fancy," he replied.

I look at him in surprise. "You never told me where we are going!"

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind – we are going to Le Berdardin," Chandler apologizes. _(Oh my god! Really?)_

"Really? I've always wanted to try that place out!" I exclaim.

Chandler smiles, "We should be leaving in an hour."

"In that case – do you wanna act out the balcony scene?" I wink at him.

"Oh that's a **hot** scene! Is Rachel home?"

"Nope – out with some guy, I think."

"In that case..." Chandler gets off the bed, scoops me into his arms and heads out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chandler's POV)<strong>_

Monica and I are sitting at an elegantly set table in Le Berbardin, waiting for the arrival of my dear mother in one of the warmly lit private rooms. I dug out the best suit that I had in my wardrobe and Monica is wearing a beautiful – or should I say exquisite deep red dress that matches the tie I am currently wearing. Monica is perusing the menu – looking at all the seafood delicacies that the restaurant has to offer while I drum my fingers against the table – a little impatiently.

Five minutes later, my mother arrives, dressed in a dress suited for someone twenty years younger and sits herself down at the opposite side of the table.

"Greetings, darlings – sorry about the lateness – but I had a little trouble with the valet."

"Mom, there's no need to elaborate on the reason why you are late," I reply – not wanting any details.

"And you brought Monica, how nice to see you, dear," she turns her attention to my girlfriend, who is currently gripping onto my fingers. _(I don't think she knows that I am currently Monica's boyfriend.)_

"I am well, thanks Ms. Bing," she replies – her voice strengthening with every word.

"Oh, drop the Ms. nonsense – just call me Nora. You kids must be starving – order up!" My mother cheerfully picks up the menu from her side of the table.

One of the head-waiters opens the door and strides to our table. I can see my mother giving him a wink with a certain mien that makes me want to shoot myself. _(Why can't I have a normal mother?)_ Monica notices the expression on my face and she massages my arm comfortingly.

"So what can I get you guys today?" The waiter pauses beside my mother.

"I would like the salmon," I reply quickly.

"The lobster for me," Monica calls out.

"What would you recommend, sir?" my mother gazes inquisitively at the slightly blushing man.

"My lady, I would recommend the halibut." He replies after a brief pause.

"Then the halibut it is!"

"Anything to drink?" the waiter asks.

"I am in the mood for tequila!" My mother exclaims excitedly.

_(Oh dear god! What have I done in my past life to deserve this?)_

"I know I definitely am," I reply rather glumly.

"Me too," Monica chimes in – despite the fact that I know she wants a Scotch.

The waiter walks off after reading our order out for us and I notice my mom slip him a card.

"So how's it going?" My mother asks us.

"Same old, same old," I answer back with mild discomfort.

We make small-talk for the next many minutes – from Monica's job, my job – and about all of our other friends. Soon the waiter comes back bearing dishes. My mom shoots him coquettish looks _(must remove image from mind)_. Can the flirting **be** any more obvious? Boy, is **this** going to be a long and painful dinner. Thank god for Monica!

* * *

><p>The object of Nora Bing's attentions soon returns with everyone's dishes – the drinks had been brought a lot earlier. She was surprised that Chandler had brought Monica with him to dinner. Originally when she came in, she had assumed that Chandler had brought a friend – in lieu of a girlfriend, but as the dinner wore on – her experienced eyes detected the subtle interactions between Monica and her son.<p>

The halibut, as recommended, was good – and she noted with pleasure at the gusto that the kids were eating with. She noticed the looks that the couple shared when they thought she wasn't watching and the generally happy expression on her son's face despite her flirtations with the waiter – something she rarely saw.

And of course, she didn't fail to notice the red tie and the red dress. The symbolism behind that was obvious.

"So how long have you two been together?" Nora asks.

"More than six months, actually," Monica replies without missing a beat.

"How did you know?" Chandler looks suspiciously at his mother.

Nora laughs. "It's obvious, the looks, the hand-holding, and all those other things. I write about love for a living – of course I can tell!"

"Speaking of books, do you mind autographing my copy of _Treacherous Trysts_, I would appreciate it," Monica interjects.

"Of course, what did you think of it?" Nora pulls out her pen from her purse. Monica hands over her book and she signs it with a flourish.

"I think it's your best one so far," Monica winks at her boyfriend.

"I am glad you think so, it's flying off the shelves, apparently," Nora beams and notes the flirtatious wink that Monica had sent her son.

The trio finish their dinner while debating the merits of Nora's newest book. Monica rather enjoyed the uncomfortable looks on Chandler's face when they were talking about the more interesting scenes. She didn't blame him though – she definitely did not want to hear her mother prattling on about some steamy sex scene from some book either.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

"So that wasn't too bad, wasn't it?" I ask Chandler as we walk to the nearest subway station.

"Bad? Listening to your own mother talking about her "romance" novels for two lovely hours and making sheep eyes at the waiter between bites are the ingredients for a wonderful dinner!" Chandler replies sarcastically, "I really wished I had a gun when she was asking if he was on tonight's dessert menu!"

"I think you are blowing this out of proportion," I rub my fingers against his palm.

"Maybe I am, but I still hate it," Chandler groans.

I sigh. "Well, she is still your mother."

"I know. She still drives me crazy," he replies in a softer voice.

"Well, at least you see her, like once a year or something," I soothe.

"And that is **one** time too many," he sighs.

We walk into the subway station, pay our fares, and I catch a glimpse of ourselves in a mirror as we walked by it. I quite like the picture we make as a couple. Chandler all handsome in his best suit and I am in my best dress.

"Can't you believe it's been six months already?" I ask him when we sit down on the seats of the subway.

"Why, tired of me already?" he quips.

"Nope, but maybe less on the jokes," I tease.

"Now where would I hide all my insecurities?" he muses – the conversation has obviously taken a turn to the serious.

"You can tell me," I whisper.

"I guess I could – but that's insecurity number one – telling you," he replies.

"Oh, Chandler, you can tell me anything – I promise I won't think any less of you," I feel my grip on his hand tighten.

"Oh look, there's our stop," Chandler gets up from his chair.

"Oh, I am not letting you get off that easily," I reply and we both exit the subway once it stops.

We walk the rest of the way back to the apartments in silence. I wonder what insecurities Chandler still has about our relationship – it's been six months already. Granted, he has improved a lot since the start of our relationship a few months ago, but he still has a long way to go.

Instead of going home, when reach the apartment, I coax Chandler to go to the rooftop with me – the scene of many of our unofficial dates when we were still secretively dating.

When we are up there, we walk towards the edge and I grab both of his hands.

"So, what are you afraid to tell me," I say, a tad assertively.

He looks at me, and I can see him thinking. After what feels like an eternity, he speaks.

"I am afraid that I can't be the man you want me to be. You deserve the best, Mon and I am terribly afraid that you might leave me someday."

"Chandler, I love you. I won't leave, I promise. And you are the man that I want to be with. Not anyone else. And I am afraid too. I've never had a relationship that's lasted this long either – but I do know is that these were the best six months of my life." I reply slowly, never breaking eye-contact with him.

"I love you too, and these are the best six months ever," he lets go of my hands and pulls me into what is the warmest embrace ever.

"I am glad you told me," I whisper in his ear.

"Me too," he smiles.

"So are we going somewhere – in our relationship?" I ask him, out of curiosity. I think he can answer this question now.

"Most definitely," he replies with a wink.


	16. Chapter 16

**August 25, 2011**

_A/N: Wow, did I get lazy; haven't updated this in more than two weeks. This chapter is quite predictably Thanksgiving-themed. I am going to have to come up with some more interesting plot bunnies :) I also realize that in the timeframe of the actual show, this is when Chandler blurts out the I Love You, but I always found the "time" on TV shows to be distorted. _

_Thanks for your reviews – you guys make my day!_

* * *

><p><strong>Trysts – Chapter 16<strong>

_**(Chandler's POV)**_

"Chandler! Get up; we have a busy day today!" Monica nudges me insistently against my arm. I mumble a bit in my sleep and turn over.

"Oh get up!" Monica tries again, this time opening the curtains so that the sunlight streams in – my eyes!

"Okay, I am up!" I reply irritated, "What is so special about today?"

"It's Thanksgiving, and I can't believe I promised that I would cook again this year for everyone!" Monica groaned, "We've got a lot of work to do – and you aren't bailing out on me!"

"Ah, Thanksgiving – the most wonderful time of the year!" I reply, my tones dripping with sarcasm as thick as honey.

"Oh come on, don't be such a wet blanket!" Monica exclaimed, "Just because of one house boy..."

"Let me tell you that **that** particular house boy caused a lot of pain and anguish in my rather despondent teenage years!" I huff – the subject is still rather touchy to this day.

"Surely you must have **something **to be thankful for," Monica sighs exasperatedly.

"I will think on it. You know that I don't do anything that has anything to do with that holiday, you know," I reply.

"Okay, fine, if you help me today, I will make you macaroni and cheese – and bake you a chicken. And there will be dessert, if you understand what I mean," Monica grins suggestively.

"What kind of dessert?" I ask her suspiciously.

"Oh the good kind," Monica reassures, "The one with two people and the possibly the bed."

"Okay then." _(Damn Thanksgiving! Blasted, wretched holiday!)_

* * *

><p>"My, my, that's one fine turkey!" Joey enters Monica and Rachel's apartment, and sets his eyes on the pink uncooked and unstuffed turkey sitting in the middle of the dining table.<p>

"Yeah, it sure is," Ross replies conversationally to Joey. Ross turns around and shuts the apartment door.

"Hey Chandler, where's Monica?" Joey turns to ask Chandler who's sitting with Phoebe on the couch, watching a Thanksgiving parade.

"She's in our apartment – baking pie," Chandler replies back.

"Hey guys, do you remember the year when Joey got a turkey stuck on his head?" Phoebe exclaims when the TV switches to commercials.

"Oh yeah, he sure smelled right after that," Ross grins, "Still can't believe he did that!"

"Hey, I did that to scare Chandler – but I ended scaring myself – I thought it'd **never **come off!" Joey remembers.

"I still can't believe you did that!" Ross looks at Joey.

"Hey, at least I was cool like that!" Joey folds his arms across his chest.

"Wait, are you saying that I am not cool!" Ross exclaims, "I will show you cool!" Everyone turns around to look at Ross after his outburst as he picks up the turkey and with much effort, forces it on his head.

"And now pigs can fly, as Ross has done the impossible," Chandler remarks sarcastically, "Never knew his head was small enough to fit in there."

"And now, I think I've seen everything," Phoebe adds.

"And I see nothing!" Ross exclaims.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Monica's POV)<strong>_

"So, how on earth did Ross get his head stuck in the turkey?" I turn around to ask my boyfriend. We are all standing in the emergency room at the local hospital after numerous attempts to get the turkey off my brother's head. All failed. _(God, my brother can be an imbecile sometimes! And he thinks he's all knowing!)_ Ross has been really quiet ever since we realized we couldn't pry the turkey off his head. It's been several hours since we arrived here, and Ross is starting to stink.

"You see –" Chandler begins to say.

"Joey kind of goaded him into doing it!" Phoebe exclaims, "But it's still all Ross's fault!"

"Isn't this a wonderful Thanksgiving," Rachel remarks.

"Yeah, spending it in the ER," Phoebe exclaims, "Didn't see this coming!"

"Now you're speaking my language!" Chandler exclaims.

"Ross Geller?" the receptionist at the counter calls out. We all follow Ross to the examination room, where a middle-aged doctor greets us. He surveys Ross with a critical eye.

"Now, this, you don't see every day," he remarks, "So you guys can't get it off?"

Ross mumbles something intelligible – muffled by his turkey headgear.

"Yeah, we tried pulling it off, tried some grease..." Chandler replies on behalf of Ross.

"Okay, I get the picture, guys – now I am going to need all you guys back out the waiting-room while we remove the turkey from his head."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chandler's POV)<strong>_

"So we are all here, eating the Thanksgiving chicken at, let me see, 10 PM!" I muse, while turning to look at the clock.

"Yeah, pity about the turkey – he was a nice and fat one," Joey sighs over the lost bird.

"This is the worst Thanksgiving, ever!" Ross complains, while helping himself to mashed potatoes.

"Hey! You can't go around and steal **my **thunder!" I exclaim. _(My Thanksgiving is supposed to be the worst!)_

"Well, let me see," Ross thinks, "One divorce from estranged ex-wife which I flew **all **the way to **London** for – "

"Hey, that was a good investment!" Monica exclaims, while giving my leg a nudge under the table. _(I concur. London was the best thing – ever!)_

"And that was divorce number two," Ross replies glumly.

"Hey, at least you've been married twice! How about us poor people who never had that experience!" Phoebe interjects.

"Dumped by **Janice** of all people – " Ross ignores Phoebe.

"Do **not **mention her name!" Joey exclaims with fear, "She-who-must-not-be-named!" _(Ah, the female version of Voldemort.)_

"And finally the turkey fiasco," Ross replies a little bitterly, "I swear Dr. Mark was trying very hard not to laugh during the entire procedure."

"Okay, maybe your Thanksgiving is bad – but mine was worse!" I exclaim, "Do I really need to dive into the details again?"

"No!" Rachel, Monica and Ross stop their eating to direct this at me.

"Oh come on guys! It isn't Thanksgiving without Chandler being all dark and gloomy about it!" Joey exclaims.

"Thanks, Joe," I reply sarcastically, while digging another forkful of Monica's fabulous pasta.

"Anytime, Chandler," Joey grins, oblivious.

"Okay, how about we go around the table and name **one thing** that we are thankful for," Phoebe suggests _(Really Phoebs? Thanksgiving is such a bleh holiday!)_, "There's too much negativity in the aura here!"

"Oh I know what I am grateful for!" Joey exclaims.

"What?" Rachel asks curiously.

"The rain!"

"Aw... that's nice Joey," Phoebe replies.

"You know, just the other day it was raining and this hot **hot** girl was wearing only this thin white shirt, and it was raining like crazy – and let's just say I saw a lot!" Joey grins wistfully. _(Why did I have a feeling the conversation was going to go this way?)_

"Joey!" Rachel exclaims.

"What?" he feigns innocence.

"Oh me, my turn!" Phoebe butts in, "I am thankful that we are all here today, all in one piece to eat this very lovely meal."

"Oh that's a good one," Joey nods knowingly.

"What about you Rach?" Phoebe asks.

"I am thankful for my job at Ralph Lauren – it's like my dream come true! And also that Ross got that turkey off his head – I was starting to worry that we would have to see it every day!" Rachel smirks at Ross.

"Hey! Way to hit a man when he's already down!" Ross retorts.

"Just teasing!" Rachel defends herself.

"What are you thankful for, Chandler?" Monica turns the question on me. _(How am I going to reply to this?)_

"Um... Ross's second marriage?" I reply. Monica gives me a certain look. _(I may have said the right thing!)_

"Fine, why are you guys all against me today!" Ross exclaims.

"It's proportional to your irrationality!" I retort back; Ross looks sheepish.

"Yeah, I am cool – I will prove it! Stuffs turkey on head!" Rachel explains.

"And this will be known as the Thanksgiving without a turkey!" Joey frowns, "I was really looking forward to it!"

"Well, I am thankful that I am such a source of amusement to you guys!" Ross replies, sarcastically.

"What are you thankful for, Mon?" Rachel asks my girlfriend, who just put her fork down. I look curiously at her.

"Hm... I dunno," she replies with a grin, "Maybe London."

"And there we go again," Ross moans.

"That was a good dinner Mon, despite all the interruptions today," Rachel pushes herself away from the table and stretches out.

"I am so full!" Phoebe exclaims, "You've outdone yourself again!"

"Could I have some leftovers, Mon? I could use it to make some sandwiches for lunch for the next few days," Ross asks.

Joey is still eating, after everyone has stopped.

"Thanks guys. Ross, you can have whatever is left," Monica gets up to start collecting the dirty dishes. Out of habit, I get up and do the same, starting in the other direction.

"I think I am going to take a shower, bright and early day at work tomorrow," Rachel gets up from the table and starts heading to her room", "See you guys!"

"Yeah, I actually got work tomorrow too," Joey sighs, "Better go."

"Me too, see you guys!" Phoebe gets her coat and things from the couch.

Ross helps himself to the leftovers and packs them up before he leaves too. Rachel emerges from her room and heads off into the bathroom for her aforementioned shower and Monica and I are left alone – with the dishes.

"Remember when we were still sneaking around and we used dishes as an excuse to spend time with each other?" I ask, while taking my position beside her, to scrub the dishes.

"Yeah, but you still do that," Monica grins at me, "I can't believe they never noticed your sudden enthusiasm for dish-washing after London."

"Or how we are both gone when you want to go do **laundry**," I add.

"It's amazing how oblivious they were," Monica observes.

"Yeah, but it was for the best. We weren't ready," I reply.

"Yeah, I guess," Monica sighs, "But I am happy with where we are now."

"Me too," I smile back at her.

I dry the last dish and we head off to the balcony. The shower is still running, so we know Rachel's occupied.

"So, what are you really thankful for?" Monica asks me, when we are out in the fresh air. Well, not that New York air is that fresh, but whatever.

"You, actually, but I didn't want to sound sappy in front all of those guys," I reply.

"Your secret is safe with me," Monica grins.

"That's good, I don't want my reputation in tatters," I smirk.

"What reputation?" Monica smiles cheekily at me.

"Oh shut up," I retort back.

"I am thankful for you too, it's amazing that sometimes what you'd been for all your life is usually right under your nose," Monica draws an observation.

"Yeah, I've never been happier. To tell you the truth, this is probably one of the best Thanksgivings – pity about Ross though – it's been a crappy year for him," I reply thoughtfully.

"Sometimes you think you know your brother, but you don't," Monica grins, "You had no idea how shocking it was when I walked through that door this afternoon, and saw you guys trying to wrestle that turkey off Ross's head."

"So where's that dessert that you promised?" I decide that it was a good time to redeem my prize.

"Oh, something like this?" She kisses me on the lips, before pulling back.

"Y'know, I was hoping for something, a little more," I reply back.

"My, my, so demanding, Mr. Bing – we will just have to see what I can do!" Monica grabs my hand and pulls back towards the apartment.

_(This is probably the best Thanksgiving ever!)_


End file.
